


Forgotten

by PaigeWillows



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants 3 never happened, Gay Carlos, M/M, Post-Descendants 2, benlos, gay Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 36,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeWillows/pseuds/PaigeWillows
Summary: Benjamin Beast is plagued with dreams of four villain descendants who he has never met. These dreams are like memories, so real yet not. They keep him from sleeping. Ben hasn't become King yet, deciding at sixteen to wait until he finished school first. Now, eighteen Ben makes the decision to tempt fate and invite over four villain descendants from the isle of the lost.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 53
Kudos: 79





	1. First Proclamation

It happened again, Benjamin Beast, son of Queen Belle and King Adam sat up in bed, drenched in sweat and panting. This was what felt like the thousandth night in a row that Prince Ben had such vivid dreams. Something about them felt wrong, so very wrong. Every night he had dreams of children of villains coming to Auradon, of four uniquely haired teens, of one teen in particular. A Boy with raven-colored roots that graduated into tufts of white curls. He wore black and white with pops of red and had chocolate-colored eyes. His face was speckled with a heavy dusting of the most beautiful freckles. He was a beautiful boy that in many of his dreams was his.   
The problem with these dreams was how real they felt. The love spell the purple-haired girl gave him, the taste of that cookie lingered on his lips even now with that tingle from when the spell took effect. The removal of the curse and his confession of his biggest secret, the fact that Ben wasn’t interested in women. The blue-haired girl helping him make a list of other VKs that needed to come from the isle. Him being captured by pirates and rescued subsequently by the crew of four that came to Auradon. Ben was at a loss for how much all of these events seemed so real, so real he could vaguely remember touches, tastes, sounds, and emotions. Tonight was a specifically painful one, one of the black- and white-haired teen and a very private moment the two had shared. It was a very dark conversation but intimate none the less.   
Roused by his nightly false memories the now eighteen-year-old king to be rolled out of bed and hopped in the shower to wash away the sweat making him feel sticky. Once groomed and prepped for the day Ben stood and stared into the mirror feeling a flash of himself, a younger him from age sixteen. He stood in the mirror behind him. Ben turned around and saw nothing, but in the mirror, the younger Ben looked him directly in the eyes.  
“Don’t forget.” The words spilled from his own lips as if reading this younger Ben’s mind. It startled him, he should his head free of the vision until the only image in the mirror was the Ben that looked back at him every day, a mere reflection and nothing more. He trudged to his closet and pulled on one of his favorite suits for the day. He would need every solace he could take right now. Walking down to breakfast took him longer than usual, he felt drained, tired and sore for some reason. He could already feel a slight headache behind his eyes, and he groaned before slumping into his seat starting to eat the meal already waiting for him.  
“Still having those nightmares?” His mother, Queen Belle, chirped curiously. Both Queen Belle and Adam watching him carefully.  
“Yeah, but I told you they aren’t nightmares. They are… like memories but not real…” Ben said pushing eggs around his plate before forking some and slipping it past his lips. It tasted like rubber to him, he can barely taste anything but that damned spelled cookie he never ate. It all just turns him off his breakfast even more. Belle and Adam share a very stern look with one another, conveying something secretly between them and Ben refuses to care. He gave up trying to understand his parent's secrets long ago.   
“I…. uh… I want to make my first proclamation.” Ben finally announced sitting up straight and meeting their eyes. Both of them shared another look of concern but waited for him to speak instead of contemplating interrupting them again. “I believe that the children of the isle of the lost should have a chance to come live here in Auradon. A Chance to be good. The children didn’t commit their parent's crimes. They deserve a chance.” Ben’s voice echoes on the last sentence as if he were repeating himself. His parents share another concerned look but nod.  
“Alright… who do you have in mind?” Adam asks coolly, something in his expression reads tense but also unsurprised as if he expected this.  
“Son of Jafar, Daughter of Evil Queen, Daughter of Maleficent and… Son of Cruella De Vil.” Ben announces with more confidence than he truly feels. Belle and Adam once again share a look that makes Ben snap. “Would you stop looking at each other like that? I don’t know what is going on but it is really not helping me trust you two right now. Do you even care about what I’m saying?” Ben had never snapped at his parents like that but this constant game they seem to play anymore since the dreams started was starting to get under his skin.   
“We care, Ben, it’s just that we worry about you and these dreams. We don’t want them influencing you too much. You should let Fairy Godmother take away the dreams like she offered.” Belle remained calm and concerned but to Ben, it felt like she wasn’t even listening.  
“No. I don’t want any magic used on me, you know that. You know how I feel about magic anymore. Don’t go there. All I want is this one proclamation. Please.” Ben practically begged and it took everything in Adam and Belle to not share another concerned glance. Adam nodded reluctantly.  
“Fine. It’ll be arranged but in the meantime, you need to get proper sleep. We will talk to fairy godmother and get you the day off school.” Ben was still a senior in high school, but this would be his final year thankfully. After that, he would become king. Ben sighed heavily and shook his head.  
“I have several tests today. I need to get to school. I’ve already missed enough school over this. You know that. If I weren’t prince I’d be in a lot of trouble for missing so much school. Without thinking the queen and king exchanged a quick glance before Belle sighed.  
“Fine. Go to school, but if you feel like you can’t finish the day, you are welcome to come home. Fairy Godmother knows how hard this has been for you.” Ben nodded at his mother and rose to leave a nearly full plate of food before trudging out the door. The only thoughts on his mind that of four villain kids, specifically the one with chocolate puppy-like eyes. As he gets in his car the drive to his school he hears it again. “Don’t forget”. A whisper from nowhere, but his own voice none the less. Shaken but having no time to delay, Ben puts the car into reverse, backs out before shifting into drive and heading to Auradon Prep.


	2. Blurry School Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to survive a school day but is clearly overwhelmed by his dreams. His friends are worried about him and try to show they care but Ben can't share what he is going through. This is a road he must walk alone for now.

Once Ben was finally at school he parked in his usual spot, and trudged up towards his locker. He quickly snagged his books ignoring everyone on his way. All he could think about was his proclamation and that voice. Don’t Forget? Don’t forget what? Ben had no idea what was happening to him but he knew to trust himself. There was something about those words and the way they came from himself that felt like a warning. What if he already forgot everything he was supposed to remember? What if these dreams were something he had before? So many possibilities swirled in his head he didn’t even notice Audrey sitting next to him in the classroom.  
“Ben? Auradon to Benjamin. Hellllooooooo?” She shook him and he snapped back to reality. She gave him a worried look. “I don’t know what is going on with you but snap out of it.” She whisper-yelled trying to keep him from ignoring the test in front of him. When did he even get to class? He doesn’t even remember getting here. Ben sighs heavily and looks over the test before launching into answer questions. He only half-heartedly fills in answers not really caring.   
His mind starts to wander back to his dream last night. The beautiful puppy-like boy sat next to him at the enchanted lake talking as it started to get late. They shared secrets, dark ones, like the time King Adam lost his temper and struck his son, or how this freckled monochromatic boy’s mother would abuse him in different ways to satiate her own rage. He was her punching bag and still he can feel the anger bubble in his stomach as if he truly wanted to protect this ragged but gorgeous boy. His mind mulled over how they confessed being gay soon after followed by moonlight sweet kisses. It was such a gentle memory, his mind lingers on those kisses, he feels them on his lips. His hand comes up to feel them and they tingle just like they should after a breathtaking kiss. His heart starts pounding for some reason and he is completely caught up in this false memory, so far taken, so far gone. It consumes him.   
The classrooms and friends blur until lunch when Lonnie sits down and takes his hand. She is his best friend, she knows everything except for these dreams. She knows they exist but he never says what happens.   
“Ben… You need to snap out of it. I know you aren’t sleeping well but you haven’t eaten and lunch is going to end soon. Eat. Now. Don’t argue.” Lonnie is forceful and direct but he smiles at it. His friend always makes him smile. He gets up and gets a big cheeseburger for lunch and sits wolfing it down as if he hasn’t eaten in days. Everyone, meaning Audrey, Chad, Doug, Lonnie, and Jane, stares at him like he has grown a second head.  
“What is going on with you bro? You quit tourney and now you barely eat. This isn’t like you.” Chad says voice dripping with concern. Ben levels his eyes on Chad then everyone else as he sucks ketchup off his thumb before a false memory takes hold. Ben shakes the beautiful boy’s hand and sucks chocolate off his finger.  
“Chocolate?” Ben says out loud. Suddenly he is back at the lunch table and everyone looks confused.  
“No Ben that was ketchup… Are you feeling okay? Something is seriously-“ Audrey tries to say but is quickly cut off by Ben snapping again.  
“I’m fine. Stop telling me I’m not. Yeah I’m spacey but I’m dealing with something none of you can understand, can you give me one fucking break?” He barks at them and they lean away looking beyond surprised. This is not the Ben that they know and are familiar with. They Ben they know smiles through pain and would move mountains to make someone smile. To them, something is definitely wrong but there isn’t much that they can do about it. Lonnie grabs his hand and he relaxes frowning.  
“Sorry.” Ben murmurs to them and turns away but Lonnie stops him.  
“You have every right to be upset. You are going through something you can’t tell us about and we keep pestering you about it. Just remember that we are your friends and we care about you because this Ben, the one snapping at us, isn’t our Ben. We don’t know this Ben but it concerns us to see our friend so dejected and confused. You clearly aren’t eating properly either. It just scares us dude.” Lonnie seems to speak for them all and they nod in agreement. Ben sighs frustratedly, knowing how easy it would be to just tell them. Tell them about the four villain kids that he can’t help but obsess over. They don’t even know who they are or what their names are but he knows they are villain kids. So to say he has dreams of them that linger in his waking, like memories he is reliving would be so easy to just let slip. However, He can’t. From the moment he had the first dream it has been a rising feeling that these should be kept secret as if someone will rob him of these imaginary friends, his beautiful freckled boy. He wants nothing more to see them and confirm these dreams are real but knows that can’t happen. These dreams are just dreams and he needs to focus.   
So Ben nods and apologizes again trying to focus for the rest of the school day and even on his drive home. He knows how much he needs to pay attention so he does. It works for a while, making him forget about the dreams long enough for him to hear it again and be taken by surprise. “Don’t forget” it mocks him. It knows he is confused and unsure but it repeats like a whisper or a call from something or someone who knows more than he does. It pains him when he slides into bed curling up with his pillow, barely undressed from his suit. He rolls over and all he wants is some good sleep, or to at least dream of his beautiful boy again. He scolds himself for calling him that. You can’t fall in love with an imaginary boy. But his heart swells in response and he feels it crack and begin to break. The tears come on their own, something is missing but he doesn’t know what. “Don’t forget” a new voice says. His heart lurches, that voice, it’s his dream boy. He looks around expecting to find him but is only met with the dreary dark of his unlit room. Ben sobs into his pillow and lets the pain wash him to sleep.


	3. Twilight Sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is even more consumed by his dreams with confirmation that his proclamation will be happening very soon.

Ben awoke in the golden hours of sunset when the sky shifts from shades of gold and orange into lilac and dusky blues. The sky stretches over the ocean and they mirror one another as the array of color reflects off the ocean's surface sandwiching the horizon, the isle in dreamy sunset. The sky and sea seem to echo a taunt to remind him of his dreams. He had just had another one about his dream boy again. He had run off with a fear of dogs from the tourney field. Ben had found him halfway up a tree terrified. Ben slowly introduced him to the dog. It was the first time Ben let slip that he might not be as straight as he usually pretends. He had called his freckled crush a good boy in an attempt to comfort him but quickly pretended it was a slip of the tongue.   
Ben so far gone for this chocolate eyed teen that even now he could feel the telltale swell of love in his heart. It made him painfully aware of how alone he was now. Ben had tried to date but he just couldn’t find it in himself when he knew his heart already belong to someone, he was certain didn’t exist. However, if he didn’t truly exist then why did he even bother with the proclamation in the first place? Because deep down, Ben wanted it all to be real, he wanted even the painful memories to be real just so he could love his monochromatic haired boy.   
Ben had spent long enough wallowing on his balcony contemplating as the cool even breeze graced his face. He turned around and picked up his bookbag in an attempt to distract himself from his dreams. The math homework made his head spin a bit and the English was painfully simple, but it was the history work that he got lost into. Lost in a time long before now when fairytales were happening left and right. The simple beauty of fairytales is in how childish yet unendingly beautiful they are. Childish because that kind of luck and magic isn’t seen anymore and to hope for one is for children now. Growing up means that the prince doesn’t end up with his true love. Sometimes the prince simply ends up going mad and single for the rest of his sad royal life. “Bleak” Ben whispered to himself realizing all too quickly that he had just hurt his own feelings. He didn’t mean to follow that logic so harmfully back to himself. He let out a worn-out sigh and put his homework back into his backpack and slid back into bed.  
Without meaning to Ben had missed dinner again for the third night in a row. He knew his parents would worry but he didn’t have much of an appetite right now. All he wanted to do, no matter how damaging it was to him anymore was to dream of his isle friends, his black and white muse, and sleep. He felt so tired that it was truly in his bones now, making him feel decades older than he truly was. Weary from his own thoughts Ben nestled himself amongst the bedding and did his best to will his body to sleep. It took surprisingly longer than he had hoped for but after a while managed to convince his body to relax and let the darkness take hold. This dream wasn’t like the others. He was trapped in the dark calling out to anyone, but no one was there, it was just Ben all alone. He kept searching anyway, glimpsing flashes of purple, blue, red, and yellow. The room started to spin slowly as he could hear whispers of voices, he swore he knew all saying his name and telling him not to forget, the room began to spin faster, pitch black and nauseating. The voices became so loud and overwhelming he couldn’t think or feel it was all one loud overlapping of the same thing.  
“Ben Don’t Forget.” It was so overwhelming that when he woke to the dark of the morning his body lurched unnaturally, and he sprinted to the bathroom. His stomach emptied itself of its own bile as he vomited into the toilet like a drunk partygoer that had drunk more than their body could handle. Once the retching stopped, he stood up and quickly brushed his teeth and washed his mouth out before taking a heavy dose of pain reliever for his now forming headache. His stomach growled now demanding food since it was now empty. Ben couldn’t help but grumble and head to check his phone. His father texted him that the teens he selected would be coming short notice today so they could have the weekend to settle into their dorms at Auradon Prep before starting school.  
For the first time, Ben smiled. How could he not? He was finally going to see if these dreams were truly dreams or if what was happening to him was something else. Some form of premonition maybe? He had no real way to know as believing in his dreams would be disastrous without some form of proof that they weren’t simply dreams. So naturally, this first proclamation would help him get answers to whether these were simply fantasy or if some of it was real somehow. How it could be real he could not fathom as he knows that they did not happen but that was a problem for future Ben. Current Ben just wanted something to eat and the pounding in his chest to stop. With much effort, he convinced himself to go down to the kitchen and heat up some of the leftovers from dinner that night. His made plate sat wrapped in cling film as if Mrs. Potts knew he would need to eat it later. Bless that woman in her forward-thinking wisdom. Ben ate his meal alone at the table before going back to his room to get ready for the day. He was too excited about the villain descendants coming from the isle that he could not go back to bed. He couldn’t do anything beyond prepare himself mentally to both potentially be right or wrong. His stomach filled with knots. He decided to finish his homework now to distract from the fact that he had tempted fate and now it was just a waiting game to find out whether or not he was going mental or not.


	4. The Core Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Villain Descendants show up at Auradon Prep and Ben can't contain himself.

By the time that noon had rolled around, Ben was dressed in his most well-fitting and handsome blue and gold suit waiting nervously outside of Auradon Prep with Lonnie and Fairy Godmother. Ben hadn’t smiled this much or looked this nervous even in what felt like months. Lonnie stepped up next to him smiling.  
“What has you in such a good mood? You’ve been nothing but out of it and mopey lately, but suddenly you look like you snorted a rainbow or something.” Lonnie teased a little playfully. She didn’t expect for Ben to suddenly become three different shades of crimson. Her eyebrow arched and she suddenly could see him in a new light. Joking aside whatever had him in a good mood might be embarrassing or very important to him.  
“You know those dreams I have been having? This proclamation was one of my dreams… If these four descendants look and are named like what I think they are then maybe these dreams aren’t just fantasy. Maybe they are some kind of warning or premonition or something.” Ben hasn’t sounded like himself in a while but right now he sounded a lot more like normal Ben. Lonnie nodded a bit catching her bottom lip between her teeth chewing on it a bit nervously when the limo bringing the new students could be coming up the drive. Ben visibly shifted nervously looking at Lonnie who gave him a reassuring nod despite not feeling reassured at all. She didn’t know if any of this was a good thing but she knew she needed to support her friend. He was clearly going through a rough time a needed someone to just believe in him right now instead of questioning him like they had been doing up to that point. Swallowing her own rising worry Lonnie put on a large smile and moved onto focusing on the limo.  
The limousine pulled up to a stop in front of the three and the school. The driver got out and opened the back door. Ben was holding his breath without meaning to so Lonnie did her best to put her hand on his shoulder to remind him to breathe. The first one out was who Ben knew from his dreams as Mal, daughter of Maleficent. She had purple tresses of hair, piercing green eyes, and a serious look. Her ensemble of clothing was that of purple, pink, and green leather amongst other fabrics. Ben remembered her from his dreams as the one who attempted to spell him into being her boyfriend but ultimately became one of his best friends instead. His mind seemed to soothe at his attempts to remember his dreams, face scrunching up ever so slightly with focus. The next one out was a blue-haired looking princess type he knew as Evie, Daughter of the Evil Queen. She had hair like sapphires and a matching set of clothes. Her eyes read curious but excited, bubbly even. She truly was beautiful but remembers from his dreams that her true beauty lies within her personality and heart, not just in her looks. After her Jay stepped out, a long-haired brunette boy who was the son of Jafar. He worse sleeveless scarlet and gold-colored clothing to show off his bulging biceps. If Ben were into that type of man, Ben’s face would be bright red right now. Ben knew that Jay was a fun soul who would do well on any team, especially tourney.  
Finally, out came a teen with black rooted frosty white hair and a black and white outfit with accents of red. His eyes were the color of amber and chocolate, they too were full of curiosity and a mild excitement. His name was Carlos De Vil, Son of Cruella De Vil and the dream boy who had snared Ben’s heart. Ben audibly gasped at his appearance which drew everyone’s attention immediately.   
“Something wrong?” Lonnie asked with concern. Ben’s face had gone a bright red now, one that he could not even hope to hide. She couldn’t contain her own surprise. Ben was… blushing?! She fixed the monochromatic boy with an intense stare for a moment before looking over them all. To Lonnie they were strangers but to Ben they were the ones haunting his dreams every night. He knew them as friends.  
“Welcome to Auradon Prep!” Fairy Godmother started excitedly. Ben nodded and focused though it was clear that the Villain descendants, also known for short as VK’s or Villain Kids, were more interested in the prince himself. Ben and Carlos locked eyes as Fairy godmother droned on about the school and curfews. Ben’s face heated up as another blush creeped onto his face despite his best attempts. He wanted nothing more than to run over to him and pull the boy into a deep longing kiss. He had to fight every urge. He didn’t realize he was staring until Lonnie nudge him as it was his turn to introduce himself.  
“H-hello. I’m prince Benjamin but you can just call me Ben. I know you four.” He smiled handsomely which confused the four of them.  
“Oh really? Who are we?” Mal piped up curiously, watching him clearly not trusting him.  
“You are mal, daughter of Maleficent.” He looked at each one as he went. “Princess Evie Daughter of Evil Queen,” He gave her a knowing smile, in his dreams always liking to be called a princess even if her mother didn’t technically have status anymore. “Jay, son of Jafar.” Gave him a toothy grin. He paused looking at Carlos again, his face once again flushing a bright ruby. “And last but never least Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil…” Carlos and Ben shared a long look into one another’s eyes. There was a fleeting look of recognition from the Vk’s eyes before he looked away, cheeks dusted pink. Ben wanted to capture him and kiss his cheeks till they burned a fiercer red. Down Boy. Ben thought to himself know he was getting far to ahead of himself.   
Mal looked at the VK’s actually impressed. “So you know our names, doesn’t mean you know us.” Mal reiterated. Ben smirked at this and waited for Fairy Godmother to leave before speaking.  
“Oh I know plenty about you. Mal, you want nothing but to prove to your mother that you have what it takes to be evil like her.” Nearly all the VK’s looked visibly shocked along with Lonnie who was beyond bewildered. “Evie is a whole lot more than a pretty face but she was told to get a prince who had a mother in law wing with lots and lots of mirrors.” Evie’s jaw completely dropped from hearing her mother’s words verbatim. “Jay is a thief who steals for his dad’s shop and has probably swiped stuff from the limo.” Jay groaned and pulled some things from his pockets and tossed them back in the limo annoyed. “Carlos is… “Ben pauses and the two lock eyes again. “afraid of dogs… and loves chocolate. Though he probably doesn’t know what it is yet.” Ben let out a goofy laugh smiling.  
“Oh and you all are going to try to steal Fairy Godmother’s wand.” Now it was the VK’s turn to go stiff. They all looked at him with wide eyes, including Lonnie. She had no idea what was going on. How did he know all these strangers so well…? His dreams? Were they really premonitions or were they something else? Why did he invite them if they were going to steal the wand? She was completely lost at this point. Ben just smiled triumphantly.  
“Maleficent told you to steal the wand right?” None of them moved, their plan immediately went up in smoke before it began. Mal ignored the question.  
“Why did you bring us here if you knew we were going to try to steal the wand?” Carlos spoke up, making Ben feel his heart race at how wonderful his voice sounded.  
“Because I know things are nicer here and you all deserve a chance to be happy.”  
“We don’t need pity from you and your girlfriend.” Mal spit at him angry that she had been caught.  
“It isn’t pity and she isn’t my girlfriend. I’m gay.” He smiled bluntly earning another round of amazed and confused looks. He locked eyes with Carlos again to find him blushing heavily now. Ben couldn’t help himself any longer he strode over to Carlos and smiled, leaning in to whisper in his ear.  
“I know you are too.” Carlos gasped softly before Jay shoved Ben away, knocking him down onto his back with a thud. Carlos frowned and shoved Jay back offering Ben a hand up.  
“Don’t threaten our friend.” Jay hissed angrily and protectively. Carlos groaned at this and shoved Jay again once Ben was standing.  
“He wasn’t threatening me Jay, don’t be like that.” Carlos seemed annoyed that Jay felt the need to step in when he didn’t even know what was going on.  
“How about we get everyone set up in their dorms?” Lonnie piped up and everyone seemed to nod at how commanding she sounded despite it being a question. Lonnie turned and started leading them to the dorms. Ben followed closely behind with the VK’s bringing up the rear. Lonnie gave Ben a quick look that mean “You have a lot of explaining to do.” Before getting back to business.   
Inside Ben was happy, he finally felt like he wasn’t going insane. Sure, he had no idea what these dreams were now but it was nice to know that whatever they were they weren’t fake, they were real. He was real. Carlos De Vil was real, cute, and everything Ben wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :I really hope that you all are liking this story so far. It is really fun to write. Let me know what you think. <3


	5. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben shows the boys to their dorms and things get complicated.

When they got to the separation of the different wings of the dorms, Ben agreed to show the boys to their dorm while Lonnie showed the girls to theirs. As they walked down the hall Ben gave Jay and Carlos an amused smile. “Just so you know, you probably shouldn’t steal around here Jay. It’ll get you in trouble. Oh and Carlos, I left you a box of chocolates on your bed. They’re gonna be your favorite I think.” Ben gave Carlos a playful wink making him blush again. Goodness, the things that his blush did to Ben. Ben stopped himself from thinking about it too much and took several deep breaths before opening the door to their dorm for them, letting them in. “This is your dorm. Everything in here is yours to use. Try to keep it, clean guys.” He couldn’t help but laugh goofily remembering a dream where he walked into a complete disaster and ended up seeing Carlos’ underwear for the first time.

“Alright, Dude. I don’t know how you know us but don’t act like we are buddies okay? We don’t even know you.” Jay glared from his side of the room, unloading some of the things he stole from his person onto the bed. Carlos tried to give Ben an apologetic look, but Ben seemed sobered. He forgot that he was the only one who had these dreams. They didn’t know what he knew or at least thought he knew. Ben sighed and nodded respectfully.

“Sorry, I just… I know a lot about you guys and I just really want to be friends.” Or more, he thought to himself before shutting that line of thinking down. Now was not the time to start flirting with Carlos or making things complicated no matter how much he wants to.

“How do you know so much about us…” Carlos asked surprisingly nicely from his spot on the bed already digging into the chocolate with a soft moan. That sound momentarily short circuits his brain. That was a sound he had heard his dreams only a couple of times but now hearing it in real life made his body feel like it was melting. He cleared his throat attempting to focus.

“I uh… it’s sort of a long story… and it is pretty complicated.” Ben rubbed the back of his neck a bit and looked away not really wanting to talk about it. Carlos tilted his head like a confused puppy and shrugged. Ben silently appreciated the fact that Carlos wasn’t pushy. He really didn’t like the idea of telling anyone about his dreams, but he knew he would have to, especially with Lonnie, who now knew something major was going on. “I’ll see you guys later. I left my cellphone number on the nightstand incase you have any questions. Bye.” Ben turned to leave but quickly felt a hand grab his and pulled him back toward the room. Carlos stood holding his hand looking at him in the eyes.

“Have we met before?” Carlos asked squeezing his hand. Ben felt his cheeks warm again for what felt like the eleventh time. He smiled and shook his head smiling charmingly.

“Not in person I don’t think… why?” Ben tilted his head a bit the way Carlos had done not long ago. Carlos seemed conflicted just looking at Ben for a long moment as if searching for an answer that was written in his eyes.

“It’s complicated…” Carlos couldn’t stop himself from frowning. Ben lifted Carlos’ chin to make him look at him again.

“I can handle complicated Carlos.” Ben gave him his brightest smile making his dream boy blush and smile. He nodded a little bit at Ben, holding his hand still.

“It’s just a feeling I have. It’s like I know you from somewhere, but my brain can’t quite figure it out. I can only really feel it. I felt it the moment I saw you.” Carlos explained though seemed embarrassed by his less than clear explanation. Ben, however, knew how that feeling felt. He has been feeling it since the dreams started.

“I know what you mean Carlos. I can’t remember us ever meeting in person.” Ben and Carlos stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment as if there was something, they both desperately wanted to say but decided against. Carlos finally let his hand go. “Call me or text me if you want to or need to talk okay? I’m here for you Carlos.” Ben gave him another bright smile before heading back towards the divide between the two dorm wings. Lonnie was already there waiting for him. She gave him a less than pleased smile before gesturing towards the empty hallways for them to walk and talk. Ben gave her a knowing but reluctant nod. He really didn’t want to have to explain himself but he knew it was coming regardless. That’s just going to be inevitable the closer he gets to the VK’s. He definitely intended to get close to the VK’s one way or another, he just didn’t know how. It seemed that Carlos already didn’t mind him as much as the others did. It was a comforting start considering how much he already felt for the monochromatic heartthrob.

“So… are you going to tell me what is going on or am I going to have to guess?” Lonnie asked more playfully than serious but there was a clear seriousness to her words.

“It’s those dreams I have been having Lonnie. All of them contain those four in one way or another. They are like memories, but I know that they never happened. It’s extremely confusing but I already know things about them, in my dreams they are some of my best friends next to you. It complicates things.” Ben can’t help but adjust his suit nervously mind deep in thought. Lonnie nods slowly as he talks seeming to understand slowly.

“So then what is up with that Carlos guy? You seemed to be surprised to see him.” Ben really was hoping that Lonnie wouldn’t ask that question.

“In my dreams Carlos and I are a couple Lonnie… I know some of his deepest secrets and what he likes… It’s strange but I can’t help but feel things for him. I know I shouldn’t all things considered but I can’t help it.” This seems to surprise Lonnie, but she smiles warmly and nods.

“Seems like Benny Boy has a crush.” Lonnie teased making Ben’s cheeks glow like rubies. She didn’t know the half of how badly this crush for Carlos was.


	6. Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal knows more about what is going on that it seems but when she tries to cast a spell on Ben it rebounds hard.

It was just after dinner when Ben’s phone vibrated, It was a number he didn’t recognize. Without much to go on he opened the message.  
“Hey Ben, It’s Mal. We need to talk.” The message read. Ben quickly grabbed his jacket and texted back.  
“On my way. Be at the dorms in fifteen minutes.” He quickly slipped the blue leather jacket on and slipped his cell in the pocket. He wasn’t really thinking but something about this whole situation told him he needed to take a leap of faith. He hopped into his car and drove back to the school heading to the dorms. Instead of going right towards the boys dorms he hung a left and went into the girls wing of the dorms. He remembered Mal’s dorm from the sheet earlier and headed up to door number fourteen. He gave a quick knock before Evie opened the door and pulled him in by the front of his jacket. Mal sat on her bed flipping through her spell book looking frustrated. Evie went back to her mirror to check her makeup for a second before sitting on her bed with a bubbly and giggly smile.  
“Hi Ben.” Evie smiled playing with her a hair a little bit. It didn’t exactly seem flirty but rather a habit of hers. Ben smiled and waved at her before turning to Mal with a look of confusion.  
“You wanted to talk to me Mal?” Ben’s voice semi serious but trying to sound less than he meant it. Mal looked up at him from her spell book before groaning.  
“How did you know about mother’s plan.” Oh… this. He was hoping for something else.   
“It’s complicated… Let’s just say it’s a secret. Why does it bother you so much?” Ben tilted his head looking at her with a mix of curiosity and concern. It was a reasonable thing to be curious about all things considered but it didn’t exactly warrant that she call him here to talk about it.  
“Fine, let me cut to the chase because I’m already sick of this cryptic bullshit.” Mal started crossing her arms.” Since I left the isle there’s something going on with the magic around Auradon and I can feel it. I don’t know what the hell is going on but it is some seriously strong shit. Now I’m no expert but the fact that suddenly you know everything about us and there’s some major magical malfunction going on I’m going to assume the two are connected. So what the fuck did you do Ben.” She snapped at him in a way that made Evie frown. She didn’t seem to know that any of this was going on until now. Ben shrugged looking confused and frustrated.  
“Look Mal. I’m not magical, I can’t do magic and I don’t like magic to begin with. I had someone try to slip me a magicked cookie once and I haven’t trusted magic since. So frankly, I don’t know what you are talking about. You should ask Fairy Godmother not me.” Ben tried to keep calm but her attitude was already wearing down his patience.  
“That’s the thing. I did. She told me that there was nothing wrong with the magic and that it was probably me adjusting but I’m not stupid. I’ve read countless books on magic from the isle and I know what magic is supposed to be like. You in particular are giving off a very strong flux of magic. So even if you don’t know it someone spelled you or something. So whatever you aren’t telling me. Spill the fucking beans and get over yourself.” Mal demanded, Evie went to say something but Mal glared at her and she shut her mouth. Ben furrowed his brows even more infuriated and confused. He didn’t like the way Mal was talking to him but at the same time he had to admit with all the dreams and visions he was seeing something was reasonably going on. However, the main problem was that he didn’t trust her enough to tell her yet. The only person he would happily open up to was Carlos and even then Carlos would think he is crazy. No way is he going to ruin his first impressions with his dream boy for Mal.   
“I can’t tell you what is going on because honestly I don’t even know myself okay. All I can tell you is that I know things I probably shouldn’t. Okay?” He was being honest, though omitting quite a bit at the same time. Mal seemed to appraise him before flipping through her spellbook three more pages till she seemed to find what she was looking for. Ben looked at her worriedly. “Mal… don’t.” Ben said backing away hesitantly. Mal just glared and picked the book up.  
“Beware forswear reveal the magic hidden there.”She wove her finger in a swishing motion before magic swam around Ben’s head and heart. It was a mix of magic and colors that made Ben feel nauseated. He didn’t know what was going on but he gagged a bit and ran into the girl’s bathroom throwing up in their toilet. The voices were back, Carlos, Mal, and his own all yelling now in his head so loud it hurt.   
“DON’T FORGET BEN” Ben sobbed at the pain clutching his head. Evie came running in to grab ahold of him looking at Mal. The sapphire haired girl was speaking but Ben couldn’t hear anything. Before he could even gather what was happening it all went black.   
Voices, the first thing he noticed besides the blackness of his eyes shut were people talking softly.  
“What the fuck Mal. What did you do to him?” It was Carlos’ voice. Mal groaned and seemed to pace.  
“I only casted a spell to read the magic around your dumb ass prince and the spell rebounded. Whatever happened to him magically, it stronger than anything I’ve even heard of. The only thing even close is the barrier around the isle.” Mal rationalized. Ben opened his eyes when he felt someone grab his hand. Carlos was sitting next to him on Evie’s bed looking down at him. Their eyes locked and Ben practically swooned. Carlos was backlit by the light on the ceiling, but it only served to make the boy look completely angelic. Carlos smiled softly squeezing his hand.  
“Hey sleepy. You feeling better?” Carlos genuinely seemed to care and for a moment he forgot he wasn’t dreaming. He squeezed his hand back and smiled weakly.  
“Now that you are here, I feel a lot better.” Ben was smooth enough that the blush that rose onto Carlos’ cheeks only motivated Ben to sit up enough to kiss his cheek, deepening the blush. Mal audibly gagged and scoffed.  
“Now I think I’m gonna vomit. Could you not?” Mal whined and Evie just giggled giddily.   
“S-sorry… “ Ben backstepped but Carlos shook his head still holding his gaze with his chocolate irises.  
“It’s fine, I’m glad you are okay.” Carlos and Ben smiled at the same time making them both chuckle. Jay just sat glaring not seeming to like this at all. Ben swung his feet around to sit up next to Carlos looking at Mal.  
“I heard you say what happened to the spell… I really don’t like people using magic on me, especially you Mal. I can’t tell you why but I really don’t like when you use magic on me.” Ben gave her a serious look.   
“Oh don’t be such a little priss. It was one measly little magic identifying spell. Big whoop. Now untwist your knickers and tell us what the hell is going on.” Mal gave him a harsh look. Ben looked over at Carlos who nodded.  
“Please Ben?” Carlos asked with big puppy-like eyes. Fuck, was all Ben could think to himself knowing there was no resisting him.


	7. Spilled Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben spills the secrets of his dreams to the VK's.

“Fine, I’ll tell you guys, but this has to stay a secret. II don’t know who I can trust with this. I don’t even want to tell you guys about this either but… It concerns you guys in a way so I suppose I might as well.” Ben started sounding a little whinier than he meant to. Everyone was seemingly waiting for him to spill it but he still wasn’t sure about this. If it wasn’t for Carlos he wouldn’t even consider telling the VK’s what is going on with him but damn it, Carlos just made him feel so weak. “You all have to promise me that you will keep this a secret. Promise me.” Ben demanded nervously looking around at the different people in the room.   
“I promise.” Carlos gave Ben a cute little half-smile that made him feel butterflies all over again.  
“Sure, Whatever dude, I promise.” Jay was dismissive about the whole thing not seeming to care.  
“Promise.” Evie chimed in with a bubbly grin that seemed to just radiate sunshine.   
“Fine, we promise. Now spill.” Mal groaned hating how much of a complete waste of time this felt like.  
“Alright…” Ben hesitated taking a deep breath. “So For months, I’ve been having these really vivid dreams about you guys… but it’s different. They aren’t quite visions they are more like memories that never happened. In my dreams, we are all two years younger and best friends. It’s really complicated because It feels almost like I’m reliving what happens in these dreams but I have no memory of them being real. However, when I invited you guys here it was the same as in one of my dreams. You guys are exactly like in my dreams just older by two years. I know so much about you guys and you have no idea who I am. I’m the only one having these dreams. I keep hearing and seeing things. I know I sound crazy but the fact that my dreams are correct proves they are real in some way. I just don’t know. They can’t be real yet they are at the same time.” Ben puts his head in his hands gripping his hair frustrated. He knows this isn’t the best explanation of things but he wasn’t really prepared for this. Carlos puts a hand on his leg to comfort him and Ben can’t help but smile. He isn’t going to bring up the fact that they are together in his dreams, he doesn’t want to force it like that. Chances are it would ruin things anyway.  
“Sounds to me like you got hit with a pretty nasty spell and these dreams are a side effect. Powerful magic always has a side effect. Even the barrier that was cast by fairy godmother has side effects, namely that it nullifies magic inside it. That was actually an accidental discovery according to Yen Sid. The question is who could have cast such a powerful spell on you and why? What aren’t you telling us. I know there’s more. I can practically smell it.” Mal growled at him. Ben growled back it sounded like a beast and a dragon growling at one another for a long minute.  
“Anything I’m not telling you isn’t relevant.” Ben snarled at Mal who glared back.  
“You don’t know that. These dreams sound like they have to do with us so what haven’t you told us?” Mal couldn’t help but snap at him. Ben frowned and looked at Carlos who gave him a reassuring nod.  
“Come on Ben. We just want to help.” Carlos smiled kindly making Ben swoon again.   
“Fine. In half of my dreams, I’m in a relationship with someone. I’m not telling you who, but half of the dreams are about them in some way as well. I’ll tell you the events of my dreams from the beginning ignoring the ones about my relationship. Suffice to say that relationship isn’t real anyway.” Ben couldn’t help but sound sad about it because he was. Carlos was being nice to him but that didn’t really mean anything. Evie was nice too. It’s just who they are.  
From there Ben launched into telling them about how he dreamed of his first proclamation, the VK’s showing up in Auradon, them spelling Ben with a love spell, them trying to steal the wand, them turning good and becoming friends, them taking on Maleficent and winning. He also recounted how Mal went back to the isle, Ben tried to go and bring her back with the other VK’s, How ben got captured by Uma, harry hook, and Gil, being saved by the VK’s, and the big showdown between Uma and Mal with Mal turning into a dragon.  
By the end of his explanation, everyone just sat quietly looking at Ben. IT was quite frankly a lot to process. “Wait you went back to the isle to bring me back? I’m not the one you were in a relationship with right?” Mal sounded disgusted at this revelation. Ben looked equally disgusted laughing.  
“No. I’m gay remember. I came out to you after the enchanted lake washed away your love spell.” Ben grimaced as he could almost taste that chocolate chip cookie laced with that tingling feeling of Mal’s magic. Mal seemed relieved at not being in a relationship with Ben. Evie caught Ben’s eye. She was looking between Ben and Carlos. Ben gave her a small not when they locked eyes and she looked so excited. Ben had to use every ounce of willpower not to let the blush rising up his neck reach his face.   
“I need time to think about this all. Everything you know seems to be rooted in truth. So, for now, everyone get the fuck out of my room.” Mal sounded playful more than mad but the boys all got up and left the room. As they left the room Carlos turned to Jay.  
“Go on without me, I need to talk to Ben alone real quick.” Jay frowned a bit but shrugged and set off on his own back to their dorms. Carlos turned to Ben leading him away from the girl’s room door and outside to some privacy.  
“What did you want to talk to me about Carlos?” Ben tilted his head confused and a little concerned.  
“It’s me, isn’t it. You were in a relationship with me in your dreams.” Carlos looked Ben in the eyes, trapping him from looking away. His heart was pounding in his chest now and Ben felt his face burn ruby red.


	8. Bittersweet Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben admits to having dreams of being in a relationship with Carlos. Belle, Adam, and Fairy Godmother have a meeting.

“Yes, In my dreams we were in a relationship Carlos.” Ben could barely say his heart pounding like a jackhammer in his chest.  
“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Carlos tilted his head in confusion making him look like a curious puppy. It was one feature of his that Ben always appreciated in his dreams.  
“I didn’t want to freak you out or make you think I was crazy. I also didn’t want to assume you would be interested in me just because of my dreams.” Ben shrugged looking down at the slightly shorter male. Carlos shook his head smiled at him looking up slightly at him.  
“From the moment I saw you I felt I knew you from somewhere for a reason. I think this is that reason, Ben. I may not know you like you know me but I wouldn’t mind giving it a shot. I know it’s a lot to take in today for both of us but I do like you Ben, and those chocolates were really good. Thank you.” Carlos leaned up slightly and kissed his cheek. For a moment, Ben’s lungs forgot how to breathe, how to consume oxygen. That small kiss may not have been the full scope of what he wanted but he took it. This one small gesture he took and placed in his heart, cherishing the warmth that his lips felt like on his cheek. Ben’s face ignited into a crimson flush and Carlos smirked.  
“All that from one small kiss huh? You’re cute when you blush.” Carlos winked a little bit and turned to leave. Ben gasped and surged forward wrapping his arms around Carlos before he got too far just hugging him from behind. Carlos hugged his arms a little surprised but not complaining. Ben rested his head on Carlos’ shoulder and nuzzled it into his hair, smelling for real now the scent from his dreams, the one uniquely Carlos that smelled of fresh earth and nature with a hint of something musky and completely Carlos. It was such a small thing but it mattered to much to him how many times he could swear he almost smelled it but couldn’t quite.  
“You don’t know what it has been like falling in love with someone you never met… It’s been so hard. I don’t expect anything right away. Just… can I hold you for a bit?” Ben practically begged, his voice was small and sincere. Carlos let out a goofy laugh and bubbled with his own personal brand of joy.  
“Of course Ben. I’m glad I’m here now for us to try. I don’t know what your dreams are from but we will figure it out together.” Carlos caressed his arms as Ben continued to hold him from behind. He was so overwhelmed with joy right now that tears began to trickle from Ben’s eyes til he was fully sobbing into Carlos shoulder. It was such a bittersweet thing, this moment, it gave him everything he wanted yet still held it out far enough from him that it wasn’t his yet. He wasn’t mad about it just a little frustrated and plenty overjoyed. All the feelings he had been bottling down for the past months now surfaced and Ben was drowning in them. Carlos turned around and pulled him down into a proper hug, rubbing his back and keeping him close. “Shhh… it’s okay Ben. I’m here. You’re gonna be okay.” Carlos soothed and Ben couldn’t stop the vulnerable whimper that came from his lips.  
It took a bit of cooing from Carlos to finally stop the tears coming from Ben. “God I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to unload like that onto you. I just was so happy that you are here that I got a little overwhelmed.” He admitted honestly, not seeing a point in lying about his emotions at this point. Carlos smiled warmly in that way that makes Ben feel fuzzy inside.  
“It’s okay Ben. I’m happy that you’re happy. I kind of am pretty tired though… see you tomorrow maybe?” Carlos asked and Ben nodded sniffling a little bit still.  
“Text me” Ben did his best to give his most handsome smile. Carlos was dusted with a soft blush returning his smile and nodding.  
“Goodnight My Prince.” Carlos teased over his shoulder heading back towards his dorm. Ben flushed again feeling more happy tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. He whispered to himself.  
“Goodnight My Pup.” It was what they called each other in his dreams as pet names. My prince and my pup were well known to him and without meaning to Carlos had just used it making Ben’s heartache with bittersweet joy even more. After taking a moment to compose himself Ben went back to his car and headed back to the castle.  
Meanwhile, Fairy Godmother sat across from King Adam and Queen Belle. Fairy Godmother was looking tenser and worn with age than she usually does. King Adam was slightly frazzled and Queen Belle was quite upset.  
“We shouldn’t have let him make that proclamation. You know the closer he gets to those four the more we risk everything. That spell was a one-time thing and there’s already side effect. Our son is barely acting himself these days. We can’t jeopardize everything like this.” Belle was furious with her husband and Fairy Godmother for letting this happen.  
“Belle, love, I know you want to protect him, and we will do our best but we have to let him have some space. If we denied his proclamation, there may never have been hope for him to get better. At least with Carlos and those VK’s here maybe he’ll turn around.” King Adam attempted to soothe his wife. Fairy Godmother’s frown deepened, and she looked at the two.  
“We have another problem. Mal seems to have noticed the remaining ripples from the spell. They will dissipate with time, but she is already suspicious. I’ll keep an eye on her but so far things seem fine aside from the side effects.  
Once Ben was back to his room, he picked up his phone as it vibrated. “Hey Ben, I just figured I’d text you now, so you have my number it’s Carlos.” Ben smiled and stroked his thumb over the words on his phone longingly before texting back.  
“Thanks, Carlos. Sweet Dreams.” Ben stripped down out of his clothes and threw on his pajamas before slipping into bed with a weary sigh. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to dream of Carlos and get some sleep.


	9. Morning Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has another dream of memories of the VK's, one he has had before. It raises some internal concerns of his concerning his decision to bring the VKs to Auradon. Carlos and Ben make plans for the day.

Ben and Carlos sat on the carriage going to his coronation. Ben was nervous but Carlos looked disturbed. Ben took his hands in his own and slipped his golden ring onto Carlos finger with a smile.  
“Everything is going to be okay Carlos. I promise.” He kissed his hand to comfort him but Carlos didn’t seem very comforted by it. “What’s wrong?” He finally asked concerned, usually, his touch and kiss would ease his spirits but for one reason or another they didn’t.  
“I just have a really bad feeling about this Ben, is it too late to reschedule?” Ben couldn’t help but let out a confused and amused chuckle.  
“Carlos, this event took months to plan pup. We can’t just reschedule it.” He leaned in a kissed his love gently in an attempt to soothe his concern. “Everything will be fine, even if I make a complete fool of myself somehow. I know things will work out.” Ben gave him one of his beaming smiles to ease his nerves.  
“Ben… I should…” Carlos paused for a second before sighing and forcing a smile. “Alright… I believe you.” He leaned over and kissed his cheek. Ben’s smile grew bigger. They arrived not long after and when Fairy Godmother anointed Ben with her wand to crown him king, Jane snatched it from her in an attempt to make herself beautiful. Carlos snatched the out of control wand from the girl and everyone was suddenly staring, Ben most of all.  
“Give me the wand Carlos…” Ben’s own voice hinted with concern despite his attempts to sound soothing.  
“Stay back,” Carlos begged holding the wand pointed at him as the other VK’s came running. Everything seemed to be going so fast. Carlos looked so lost and afraid, Ben just wanted to save him, to protect him.   
Ben sat up in bed with another night of cold sweats and dreams. He had had that dream before. He knew how it ended. He hoped that it would be the same result if the VK’s tried it again this time. After last night Ben believed in Carlos, he wanted to try being more than friends with time, how could he not believe in him? However, the thought that this time might be different made his stomach fill with unease, maybe he was making a huge mistake. He shook those thoughts from his mind and got up to shower, shave and, get dressed. He checked his phone; sure enough, Carlos had texted him.  
“Good Morning Ben. I hope you slept well, I did, the beds are so comfy here. I bet your bed is super comfy.” Ben chuckled to himself at how adorable Carlos could be in his sincerity and texted back.  
“Good Morning Carlos, I slept okay. Yes, my bed is pretty comfy, you can come take a nap on it sometime and see for yourself.” Despite the possibly less than innocent thoughts he could have of Carlos in his bed, Ben would be more than content to cuddle up with him and just spend some hours napping together.  
“Don’t tempt me Ben, a nap always sounds good to me. Got any plans for today?” Carlos texted back again remembering the dreams where Carlos would simply want to nap in the middle of school. Despite how irresponsible it was, it was also pretty damn cute to see him sleeping behind his textbook. Carlos looked damn near angelic when he slept, Ben knew that as a fact but when he naps, he likes to curl up like a dog or puppy and nestle his head just right to get comfortable. In some of his dreams, Carlos preferred Ben’s chest or shoulder to a pillow which always made it that much more heartwarming.   
“No, not really, I could show you around town and maybe take you and the VK’s shopping. I saw Evie working on some outfit designs in her room, we could pick her up some fabrics. Or I could take you to go see a movie or something… It’s totally okay if you don’t want to though. You just got here and I want you to do the things you want to do, so if I can help in any way let me know…” Ben couldn’t deny that he secretly hoped to spend more time with Carlos today, it was a weekend after all and tomorrow meant school again. He figured if he were going to ask, he might as well ask now and kick himself later.   
“Sure all of that sounds like a lot of fun, we should bring the other VK’s cause I don’t know what material that Evie needs and they would enjoy a movie too. We haven’t really seen a lot of movies on the isle. There’s not much there beyond Dr. Facilier’s Voodoo Arcade and even then, that’s more for the younger villain kids.” Ben couldn’t help but be a tiny bit disappointed that it wasn’t just the two of them, but he wanted to make friends with all the VK’s, so he wasn’t completely disappointed.  
“Can you ask them if they want to come for me? I’m gonna grab breakfast and speak with my parents before I come over to pick you guys up okay? Text me if plans change. Okay?” Ben texted back heading down the stairs to breakfast, his parents already sitting enjoying their favorites. Belle always enjoyed slices of baguette with jam, tea, and on occasion some eggs. Adam preferred a heartier meal in general. Ben’s simple eggs, toast, and bacon were waiting for him. He slipped into his seat when Carlos text back.   
“Alright my prince. See you in a bit.” Ben couldn’t help but blush and smile as he started to eat.  
“Someone seems to be doing a lot better.” Belle smiled cheerily behind her cup of breakfast tea. Ben’s blush turned crimson and he smiled in return nodding.  
“I’ve made plans to spend the day with the VK’s, I mean the villain descendants.” Ben corrected not knowing if his parents even knew what VK meant. Belle and Adam shared a look that made Ben want to groan but instead he focused on his meal. He wasn’t going to let his parents judging his decisions or whatever get him down. He was too happy about spending time with the VK’s and Carlos to really care.


	10. Day at the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and the Vk's head to the mall for the day where Ben and Carlos grow closer.

Ben pulled up out front of the school and pulled his phone out texting Carlos. “I’m here.” Within five minutes the four VK’s walked out of the school and crawled into the car. Carlos obviously crawled into the passenger seat while the other three climbed into the back. “Hey guys” Ben smiled and was only met with lukewarm receptions from Jay and Mal. While Evie and Carlos gave much cheerier hello’s. Ben started driving and before long the group pulled into Auradon’s number one Mall. It was a multi-story building busy with people. Ben parked and got out, the VK’s following suit and he lead them into the Mal. Ben took a second to look at the Mall map, going to point out the best ways to get to different stores but when he turned around everyone but Carlos was already wandering off. Carlos gave him an apologetic smile.  
“I was going to warn you that they were probably going to go off on their own but it was a little too late.” His smile was bright as he let loose a couple of chuckles. Ben blushed a little embarrassed shrugging.   
“Guess it is just you and me then huh? Unless… you wanted to go off on your own too?” Ben secretly hoped he didn’t but he wasn’t going to force Carlos to hang out with him, he probably already came off kind of desperate, he didn’t need to add to that. Thankfully, Carlos came over and hooked their arms together and grinned toothily.  
“You’re stuck with me. Where do you want to go?” Carlos was faking a funny accent that Ben mimicked.  
“I don’t know good sir, where would you like to go?” Ben and Carlos started laughing with each other as they set off into the mall. Ben took him around to the different stores, buying him a new phone case that was black and white, some matching headphones, even a brand-new laptop for him to do his schoolwork on. Ben was pretty much spoiling Carlos rotten, but he didn’t seem to mind. He just wanted to give him everything he knew he couldn’t have back on the isle. The first time they actually slowed down was in a little ice cream shop. Ben ordered a big triple chocolate sundae for them to share with peanut butter and caramel drizzle. He wasn’t really surprised when Carlos ended up eating nearly all of it. He knew from his dreams it would be his favorite. He knew so much about the things that Carlos liked that at times it seemed a little eerie that he knew exactly what to pick for Carlos. He didn’t seem to mind at all since a lot of this was a new experience for him, they don’t have ice cream on the isle.  
“You really liked that didn’t you?” Ben teased wiping Carlos’ mouth off with a napkin removing a decent amount of smeared chocolate ice cream. Another fact about him that remained true from his dreams was how much of a messy eater he was. Carlos couldn’t help but blush at the gesture and Ben smiled charmingly.  
“Guess you can’t take me anywhere.” Carlos joked cleaning the spoon off with his tongue. Ben got lost for a second watching his tongue lick up the sundae off the spoon. Carlos smirked and carefully sucked it clean before setting it back in the dish letting out a soft pleased moan. “Mmm that was really good.” He teased but Ben’s eyes were glazed over and his face was now a bright shade of crimson. Carlos cleared his throat and Ben snapped back to reality.  
“Huh what? Sorry I kind of zoned out there for a second…” Ben’s face was riddled with shame and embarrassment. Carlos tilted his head a little amused and rested his chin on his palm.  
“I was just saying how good the sundae was… Ben, I was just curious, how matured was our relationship in your dreams?” The question nearly knocked the wind out of Ben. He wasn’t really prepared for this line of questioning.   
“M-matured? What exactly do you mean by that?” Carlos smirked and gave him a somewhat sassy look of “You know exactly what I mean”. Ben swallowed hard and bit his lip locking eyes with Carlos.  
“Very. We were together in my dreams for what I’d guess would be two years. I only know because I had dreams of two separate Christmas times with you as a couple…” Ben shrugged trying to play it off innocently but Carlos seemed to want to push.  
“Ben, am I supposed to pretend like you didn’t just nearly drool over me licking a spoon? Cause it was actually really kind of cute.” Carlos teased with a playful wink making Ben’s cheeks burn.  
“God, I’m so sorry. I’m doing my best to control myself. I probably seem kind of desperate.” Ben deflated a little looking down ashamed, but Carlos lifted his chin and smiled warmly, making Ben’s inside’s all fuzzy.  
“No. I like it. It’s flattering and kind of hot to have a guy so completely smitten with me Ben. I told you I liked you and I meant it.” Ben perked up at this and nodded. “Besides, on the isle being like us isn’t exactly welcome. It’s seen as a weakness and people over there exploit weakness. He sounded really hurt saying it as if someone had done that exactly to him. Ben already knew all about Harry Hook.  
“I’m sorry about Harry…” Ben frowned, and Carlos seemed surprised that he knew that name. Carlos’ expression scrunched up into disgust. “Sorry I didn’t mean to bring up any sore spots. I just… I know everything, Carlos… It’s kind of hard to navigate this pretending not to know.” Carlos seemed to understand and nodded with a small smile.  
“Guess that just means I don’t have to explain it. Which is good because I don’t think I’d want to anyway. So enough of that. Can we go watch a movie?” Ben nodded and the two-headed into the movie theater They got popcorn and drinks and settled into comfortable seats that even reclined. Carlos pushed the armrest between them back and slid over cuddling into Ben. Ben draped his arms around Carlos and the two settled into the movie. Ben couldn’t help thinking about Harry Hook. When he had met him in his dreams under less than ideal circumstances it all sort of became clear the type of guy he was. A Sexually fluid pirate who used his charm and good looks to seduce and lower people's guard before going in for the kill. He had tried it on Ben but it didn’t work very well. Ben was pulled out of his thoughts by Carlos looking into his eyes. Ben smiled and met his gaze. The movie was nearly over but Carlos didn’t seem to be invested. He was more interested in Ben right now.  
Carlos carefully slid a hand up to Ben’s cheek before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. The kiss was slow and gentle, but the feelings it stirred and the intensity of it was beyond anything either had felt before. Ben was momentarily overwhelmed, deepening the kiss a little bit and nipping at his bottom lip as the sweet kiss turned into something naturally more passionate. When they separated they both seemed a little surprised but both grew giant grins as the movie ended.   
By the time they walked out Jay, Mal, and Evie were already waiting for them to leave. They headed back to Auradon Prep and Ben parked letting everyone climb out. Carlos hesitated as his friends headed inside together, he looked at Ben. “Mind if I come back with you and try out your bed? You said it was super comfy…” Carlos questioned nervously. Ben seemed surprised and nodded. They set off for the castle and Ben lead him inside.  
Once they were to Ben’s room he was secretly thankful for the maids picking up his room as it had been a complete mess before. Carlos smiled and jumped onto Ben’s bed sprawling out sighing in relief.  
“I didn’t think anything could get better than the dorm beds but oh my god…” Carlos chuckled a bit rolling around on the previously perfectly made bed. Ben slid onto the bed next to him and laid on his side watching Carlos. His mind surprisingly hadn’t gone to the more inappropriate places of his mind but was rather caught up with the moment. Carlos was with him alone on his bed. They were together and his heart thumped in his chest reminding him how much he truly felt for this boy. Carlos seemed to notice him staring and smirked.  
“Zoning out on me again?” Carlos teased making Ben squirm at the implications.  
“No… I just still can’t believe it is you and that you are here with me… I’m just happy.” Ben grinned and kissed his cheek. He nodded back and Ben.  
“You don’t mind me staying the night do you?” Carlos was already crawling underneath the covers to get comfy. Ben laughed and shook his head.  
“You’re always welcome to stay here Carlos.” Ben got up slipping into his pajamas in the private bathroom. By the time he came out Carlos was out like a light, snoring softly, snuggled up with Ben’s pillow. He slid into bed with him and pulled his head onto Ben’s chest before being lulled to sleep himself by the comfort of having his dream boy so close.


	11. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a bad dream and can't go back to sleep, so Carlos comforts him instead.

Carlos was gone. Mal, Evie, and Jay all gone. Ben cowered beneath the looming shadows of the Isles’ worst villains. Ben lost his nerve completely, the once proud king of Auradon now a blubbering mess. He knew this was his fault, he had let the issue go unchecked for far too long and Uma broke down the barrier at the sacrifice of her own life. Her death was a rally cry to the now free villains of the isles and Auradon fell. Even with the aid of the VK’s and all the kingdoms, Auradon fell to darkness and it was his fault. They held the Vk’s hostage and in exchange for their freedom Ben offered his crown. He gave up everything to save Carlos in the end even his life.  
Ben sat up sharply at the searing and sharp pain in his throat. He gasped harshly for air and his body trembled. Carlos sat up right quickly looking at Ben a little panicked. “What’s wrong? Ben?” His voice both calming and worried as Ben just sat clutching at his neck where the burn and sharp pain originated from. He got up without word and quickly went to the bathroom drinking water from the faucet. The water made him cough and up came blood. The pain was gone but Ben felt a little dizzy, he stumbled back to the bed and clung to Carlos who was sitting bewildered in the middle of his king sized bed.  
“Bad dream… really bad dream.” Ben’s voice was hoarse with sleep and from coughing. Carlos nodded with understanding and pulled Ben back into laying down with him, Carlos rested his head on Ben’s chest in silence for what felt like agonizing minutes before he couldn’t help himself.  
“What was your dream about? Maybe talking about it will make you feel better?” Carlos asked not wanting to pry but also very worried about the abrupt wake up.   
“Sorry, I woke you up Carlos… Remember Uma? Well during Cotillion she escaped the barrier. When she failed to spell me into bringing the barrier down, she worked up a spell that used all of her life force to bring the barrier down. Her death set free all the villains and motivated them to overthrow Auradon… I lost everything, I nearly lost you…” Ben couldn’t fight the tears that filled his eyes as the emotions from the dream still coursed through his veins. “I gave up everything to save you and the VK’s, including my life Carlos. I know it’s way to early to say I love you but in my dreams, I loved you so much that I couldn’t let anything happen to you.” Ben wiped at his tears trying to will them away tired of seeming so weak and shy in front of Carlos. Carlos couldn’t help the small smile that formed, it was sad but genuine.   
“I knew you were a really good guy Ben, but I never imagined that you would be so selfless. On the isle we always looked at Auradon as selfish for what they did to us, but I guess that it isn’t that simple… I know you how you feel about me Ben. I feel something very strongly for you too, and I hope someday I can say that I love you enough to be that selfless.” Carlos placed a sweet kiss over Ben’s heart before nestling his head back against his chest holding him comfortingly. While it didn’t make the pain or emotions go away it did give Ben hope that this wasn’t going to turn out like it did in his dreams. So much was already different than in his dreams and he took solace in that because he knew even now, he would be that selfless for Carlos. He loved Carlos even with how fresh and new all of this was, he felt it in his heart and there was no denying that feeling. So he just accepted it. He accepted that he was in love with Carlos and he may not love him back but that was okay. He didn’t need Carlos to love him back right now, he just needed him to be there and be safe.   
On the isle Ben knew Carlos would not be safe, from one of is recent dreams the two had talked about Cruella and how she treated him. She used him and abused him like a tool rather than a human being and it sickened him. He knew that at the very least Carlos deserved better here in Auradon compared to what he got back on the isle, his feeling put aside it remained true. He knew that of all the VK’s. Mal’s overbearing mother forcing her to do her bidding and be a carbon copy of her. Evie’s mother’s constant insults and belittling of the beauty she naturally had. Jay’s father who saw him as a supplier rather than a son. They all deserved better and that’s why Ben made that proclamation. In his dreams he only did it because he pitied those on the isle. This time, in real life he did it not out of pity but out of desire to do the right thing. They didn’t deserve the punishment they had been given and so he wanted to change that.  
Ben had been so lost in though that he didn’t even realize that Carlos had fallen back to sleep on his chest. He could stop the smile forming on his lips, but he didn’t. He took solace in this small thing, this small affection that Carlos gave. Despite barely knowing Ben, he was willing to be affectionate and take a leap of faith toward a relationship with Ben. So far, the two were like salt and sugar. Different but complementary. As much as he would like to think of it as love at first sight, Ben knew it wasn’t that simple. While fairytales are real this wasn’t a fairytale romance, even in his dreams it was never a fairytale but the connection between the two was so magical it didn’t need to be. Ben smiled and ran his fingers through Carlos’ hair. He looked down at the boy his heart thumped against his rib cage for and whispered “I love you Carlos De Vil.” He laid his head back against his pillow and just stayed like this, not able to sleep again tonight.


	12. Breakfast Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos gets a good morning view, Jay is a little hostile, and Evie enjoys teasing the new couple.

When morning came Ben got up early to get ready. He left Carlos to sleep curled up on his bed and took a shower. He turned the water up as hot as it could go to wake himself up. The heat of the water burned at his skin a little bit, but it did the trick. He was honestly really tired, after not sleeping the majority of the night. Ben turned the water back down to an acceptable temperature and focused on cleaning up and getting out. When he came out of the bathroom in just a towel, Carlos was just waking up looking around confused before seeing Ben. His cheeks heated up to the brightest pink and Ben smirked, forcing down his own blush trying to be more confident like he normally was.  
“Morning Carlos.” Ben’s voice a little teasing and playful. Carlos cleared his throat looking away trying to play it cool.  
“Morning Ben.” Ben chuckled and grabbed out some clothes and went back to the bathroom to change. When he came out Carlos was on his phone seemingly texting someone, his face scrunched up in frustration.  
“Everything okay?” Ben asked straightening his tie, he really hated always having to dress his best because he was the prince. The suits were fine, but he would enjoy getting to dress like a normal person sometimes.  
“Just great.” Carlos practically growled looking ready to throw his phone across the room. He sighed and instead thrust it into his pocket seeming to want to forget about it. He got up and came over to Ben giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. “You look really good today Ben.” Now it was Ben’s turn to get a light dusting of pink across the apples of his cheeks as he smiled proudly.  
“Thank you. Let’s get you back to your dorm so you can change into some clean clothes. “He lead Carlos back down to his car and set off for Auradon Prep. Once there Carlos headed off to his dorms while Ben went to grab breakfast in the cafeteria. Evie, Mal, and Jay were already there. Ben grabbed his breakfast, some French toast with sausage. Ben took his food to sit with the already eating VK’s. When he sat down immediately Jay glared at him.  
“Where’s Carlos? He said he was staying the night with you?” Jay’s voice nothing but suspicious and the beginnings of angered.  
“Oh, he’s getting changed in your guys dorm room before coming to get breakfast.” Ben tries to play nice despite the fact that Jay clearly wants to start a fight. Ben starts eating and Evie pipes up.  
“So… Carlos spent the night huh? You two have fun?” She teased implying things that made Ben nearly choke on a bite of sausage.  
“Yeah… uh we just slept. He wanted to try out my bed, it’s comfier than the dorm beds.” He admitted honestly and Evie bubbled with giggles.  
“Leave it to Carlos to try and find the most comfortable place to sleep.” Evie smiled seeming to believe Ben easily. Ben knew from his dreams how much of a napper Carlos really could be. He liked his sleep, so it wasn’t much of a surprise. Before long Carlos had entered the cafeteria going to get his own breakfast. Jay seemed to calm down once he knew Carlos was alright, Ben knew the two were close, but Jay really didn’t trust Ben it seemed. For what reason, Ben couldn’t possibly know but he wasn’t going to press his luck. This all was still too new.  
Within minutes Both Carlos and Lonnie came over to sit, the two were next to each other in line and seemed to be getting along just fine. They both sat on either side of Ben. Lonnie smiled at Ben who gave her a tired smile. She mouthed “Bad dreams?” and Ben gave her a small nod. She didn’t bother to ask she just put a comforting hand on his back and went about eating her breakfast.  
“Oh my god guys, you have to try laying on Ben’s bed. It is literally like sleeping on a cloud. I was in heaven all… most of the night.” He shot Ben a slightly worried glance from behind his smile. Evie snickered.  
“Oh, I’m sure you were in heaven… all … night… long.” She teased making both Ben and Carlos blush at what she implied. Carlos shook his head playing it off. Ben just pretended to not exist for a few minutes. All the joking, however, seemed to be lost on Jay who was stabbing into his remaining French toast as if it had personally offended him somehow. Ben noticed but didn’t say anything, knowing better than to poke that beast. Lonnie and Ben did their best to give the core four instructions on how to get to their classes. Lonnie had class with Carlos and Evie, so she was going to show them and Ben had class with Jay. Mal was the only one without someone to guide her but she seemed less than concerned.   
When breakfast was over everyone started heading to class. On the way, once Jay and Ben were out of earshot and sight of the other VK’s, Jay grabbed ahold of Ben and shoved him into the lockers, everyone nearby looking. Ben couldn’t help but be surprised and a little intimidated.  
“Look, bro. I don’t know what the fuck you think you have going on with Carlos is but you better back off. Just because you know things about us doesn’t mean you know us. Whatever your little dream fantasies have you think you know about Carlos. You’re wrong. So back off.” Jay threatened but Ben felt anger boil in his stomach, and he shoved Jay off of him, surprising himself a little. Thank you tourney.  
“Look, bro.” Ben mocked “What is between me and Carlos isn’t your business. I would never do anything to hurt him so if you think you need to protect him you can’t back off. Carlos asked to come over last night on his own. I haven’t pushed Carlos into anything. He has been around me of his own choice so get over yourself.” Ben retorted. Jay was about to snap back but the bell rang, and everyone practically ran to their classes, Ben and Jay included.


	13. Dearly Departed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben collapses again this time seeing visions of a graveyard.

After his altercation with Jay earlier on in the day, everything felt off for Ben. It was as if he was seeing the world through a thin lace veil where he couldn’t make anything out clearly. His mind felt foggy and completely out of sorts. He knew Jay wasn’t his biggest fan, but he couldn’t quite figure out what prompted such an outburst. It didn’t really matter right now but honestly Ben couldn’t collect his thoughts even if he wanted to. His mind felt like playdoh that had been reshaped into something alien and strange. During his second period is when the headache kicked in and by third period it was the worst migraine of Ben’s entire life. It felt as if his head was being shoved through a hole the size of a quarter. It was agonizing.  
As lunch was rolling around, he couldn’t even think. If it weren’t for Lonnie guiding him he didn’t even think he could make it to the cafeteria. Going to the cafeteria, to begin with, was a mistake. As soon as he entered the loud room of teen the pain in his head tripled sharply. They didn’t make it to the middle of the room when Ben felt something make a popping noise inside his head and everything goes black.  
When Ben woke up the only thing, he noticed at first was that the pain was gone. It took him another minute before he realized he was no where near the cafeteria anymore but outside of a nearby cemetery. Something about this place chilled him to the bone beyond the fact it was a place for the dead. In the distance from deep in the cemetery, he could hear someone crying. Despite his better judgment he got up off the grass and walked his way past tombstone after tombstone, only glancing at the names. As the crying got louder Ben noticed a figure sitting in front of a big golden marble tombstone weeping. Their white and black hair was unmistakable. Ben sprinted over to Carlos and knelt down next to him. It was in that moment when Ben suddenly understood why he had a bad feeling about this. Before he and Carlos was the gravestone for one Former King Benjamin Florian Beast. Ben swallowed hard barely able to breathe. Carlos looked over at him and his eyes went wide.  
“Ben? Ben!” Carlos threw himself onto Ben clinging to him tightly, holding onto him for dear life. “How are you here? You died. I saw you die.” Carlos sobbed into his chest a mix of tears of joy and sorrow. Ben didn’t really know what to say. He himself was at a loss for what was going on. It all came back in a rush, the pain flooding his brain again, tripling and then followed by a loud pop at the back of his head.  
When Ben came to this time, he was in the nurse’s office clutching his head as he sat up. The pain slowly ebbed away. Lonnie and Carlos sat across the room both talking before he noticed Ben was awake. “Hey… take it easy Ben. How are you feeling?” Carlos and Lonnie were both fixing him with a look of concern that made him feel uneasy.  
“I’m fine guys… what… what happened?” Ben asked leaning back against the wall next to the bed he was laid on. His headache was gone but his body felt sore as if he had played a rough match of tourney.  
“You passed out in the middle of the Cafeteria at lunch. It’s almost time for class to be over. You basically missed the whole day.” Lonnie replied with a genuine amount of worry. She wasn’t shy about looking after Ben, they had looked after one another since kindergarten. They often got in trouble together, but Lonnie was the brave and strong one while Ben was all courage and goodness. Together they were the best of friends and it still remained true to this day. she was always there to look out for Ben. Now she looked more like an older sister crooning over her little brother to make sure he was okay after falling off the monkey bars at the playground. Ben couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by how much it seemed like he was passing out lately.  
“I swear I’m fine. I had a really bad dream though.” Ben started and the two waited patiently for him to explain. He let out a heavy sigh before looking away from them both and letting the memory of it come to the forefront of his mind. “I woke up next to that cemetery down the road. I heard someone crying and went to see who it was. I came across Carlos balling his eyes out in front of a golden marble tombstone. When I came close it turned out to be my own grave. It straight up said “Former King Benjamin Florian Beast. There was no denying it was me, it had my birthday and everything on it. Carlos saw me and lost it. He didn’t know how I could be there because I was already dead. The strange thing is, in my dream last night I died. I felt myself die in my dream last night. Carlos was there he knows. The thing is when I have these dreams, I’m usually in my body but not my normal body, my dream body. It’s hard to explain but usually I’m dream me. This time I felt like I was actually there. I could feel the grass and Carlos clinging to me. I dunno, I sound insane right now.” Ben looked away feeling a mix of emotions flow over him but mostly confusion. However, what made him feel uncomfortable was the fact that the front of his shirt was damp as if he truly had been there holding Carlos as he wept over his grave.  
“Don’t think about it too much Ben. It was just a dream. Not all of your dreams have to be like the ones that showed you about us right? Maybe you’re just having a bad dream because of the dream you had last night?” Carlos tried to rationalize, and Ben could sympathize. He didn’t really want to argue despite how much internally he was screaming. Something about this all felt wrong. As much as he regretted the very notion of asking Mal to help him figure out what was going on with him, it felt like his only option.


	14. Window of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben consults Mal about what is going on with him.

Ben paced outside of Mal and Evie’s dorm nervously. He really didn’t want to have a repeat of the last time Mal peaked at whatever was going on with him, but it was inevitable. He needed help from someone who understood magic and something in his gut told him this wasn’t something he could go to fairy godmother about. A lot of what Ben was doing lately was going of hunches and feelings, but he didn’t have much more to go off of. This was all a bunch of guesswork and if Mal could at least answer some questions then it would be worth it. So with a held breath, Ben worked up the nerve to knock.  
“Go away.” Mal immediately called back. Not but seconds later Evie opened the door smiling.  
“Hi, Ben. Carlos isn’t here if you’re looking for him.” She smiles playing with her hair a bit.  
“No, actually I’m here to see Mal…” Ben slowly losing his nerve as her expression turned to surprise. Evie moved out of the way and let him in. Mal looked up from her homework and groaned.  
“What do you want?” She arched a thin purple eyebrow at him. He swallowed his pride and took a step forward. All his mind kept telling him was how bad of an idea this was but at the same time how it was the only idea he had.  
“I need your help. I have no clue what is going on with me and I need someone who can help me figure that out. Right now you’re the only person I know of that I can trust.” Despite how much he didn’t like this option he knew she could do it.  
“So you’ve stopped being a wuss and finally realized you need my help? Wow. I expected to wait a whole lot longer. Does this have something to do with you passing out in the cafeteria cause that was hilarious.” Mal snorts a short little laugh and grins. Ben can feel the embarrassment written across his face making her laugh more. “Alright, Alright. I’ll help you. You poor pathetic thing.” Normally he would make an argument but honestly, she wasn’t exactly wrong. He was pretty pathetic right now, constantly plagued with what he assumed were side effects. Side effects that were making his entire life way more difficult than they needed to be.  
Mal set her homework aside and pulled out her spell book and started leafing through it quickly til she found the spell she was looking for. “I suggest sitting down. If this spell reacts the same way as the first one it might be best if you don’t pass out in the bathroom again.” She actually seemed serious, so Ben sat down on Evie’s bed quietly waiting nervously. Mal made a window with her fingers peering through it at him. “Window of magic I call to thee, open up so that I can see.” As her fingers spread a thin veil of magic formed a small window in the air lined in a smoky green frame of Mal’s magic. As she peered through the veil at Ben her face contorted in confusion. She looked more closely moving the window through the hair closer to him. He couldn’t help but hold his breath under her vibrant green gaze. She looked unnerved and it was making Ben want to panic. Eventually, Mal waved the window away with a flick of her wrist turning it into a quickly dispersed cloud of green smoke. She just stared at him for a long moment as if gathering herself.  
“So… this is complicated. I can’t tell you what the big spell on you is because I can honestly say, I’ve never seen spell work like this. However, I do know that you have another spell on you. I believe the two spells together are creating your dreams somehow. The problem is the second spell is my magic, but I can honestly say I’ve never casted a spell like that in my life. I don’t know what is going on with you Ben but it is beyond what I currently know. However, I did get permission to read some of the library’s books on magic. I’ll do some digging and see what I can come up with.” Mal let out a heavy and confused sigh. Ben just sat confused and even more concerned than before. It wasn’t like there was some magical guide on how to deal with all this. This just tells him that for all he knows someone very powerful cast a spell on him that’s causing his dreams. So basically, he knows nothing… except he does.  
“You said that one of your spells was on me… could you tell me what spell it was?” He tried to ask as kindly as possible. Mal flipped through her book slowly for a couple of minutes before opening to a spell titled, Memory Spell. She handed him the book and he looked it over. Apparently, it’s a spell to alter or preserve memories from being erased. Ben was even more confused but now what she told him about the two spells creating his dreams made sense. Perhaps whatever was supposed to remember had something to do with his dreams. It definitely explained how he knew so much about the VK’s and Carlos, but it didn’t explain his more recent episodes. The graveyard and that dream about his death. Those didn’t feel like the dreams he had been having and it unnerved him even more.  
“Thank you, Mal,” He handed her spell book back and stood up feeling a little light-headed. She gave a nod and motioned to the door. Ben nodded himself and headed out the door. As he was rounding the corner he bumped directly into Carlos. “Sorry… Carlos. Are you okay?” Ben asked due to the upset look on his face. The shorter of the two leaned in and hugged him tightly burying his face.  
“Me and Jay are fighting at the moment and I was coming to find you to see if I could spend the night again.” Carlos looked up at him with sad puppy dog eyes and Ben couldn’t help but chuckle softly.  
“You don’t have to beg. Of course, you can spend the night. Just bring clothes so we can just get you dressed at the castle instead of getting up early to bring you back to the dorms.” He said playing with Carlos’ fluffy white and black hair. Carlos gestured at his backpack and grinned.  
“Way ahead of you.” He grinned toothily and the two headed off to Ben’s Car going back to the castle for the night.


	15. Begging For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Ben talk about what's going on between them and why Carlos is fighting with Jay.

Once back at the castle, Ben and Carlos sat on the bed going over homework together. The problem was Carlos didn’t really want to communicate much, even when he needed help with his English assignment, a subject that Ben excelled at. With a heavy sigh, he sat and just fixed him with a concerned look.   
“Carlos… you can talk to me. Whatever is bothering you is making your schoolwork harder. You don’t have to tell me, I’m not trying to pressure you but I’m here for you.” Ben stopped and took Carlos’ hand. He looked up from his schoolwork finally, squeezing Ben’s hand for comfort.   
“Jay isn’t happy about me getting so close to you. He won’t tell me why really beyond that he doesn’t trust you. I do trust you though, I can’t explain it but quickly I’ve… oh just fuck it.” Carlos pushed his homework out of the way and lunged forward pressing their lips together, pulling Ben in and kissing him deeply. His shock immediately wearing off to find himself pulling Carlos into his lap and kissing back with all his feelings crashing down into this one kiss like a tidal wave. When they finally separate both are breathing a little heavier. “I’m falling in love with you Ben, I don’t know how I could so quickly but I can feel it. All I’ve been able to think about since we met is you and I know how you feel about me. I heard you say it last night Ben. It’s way too early for me to say it back but I do feel myself falling for you and Jay doesn’t like it. I tried to talk to him about it, we used to talk about everything but since we got here he has been nothing but mean.” Carlos’ mouth finding Ben’s again for more kisses as if their lips together was the remedy for what ailed him. While he wasn’t complaining Ben couldn’t help but think back to when Jay threw him against the lockers before class. Ben broke off the kiss and pulled away a little bit.  
“Did he tell you what happened this morning before class?” He asked curious and concerned. Carlos unsurprisingly shook his head confused. “He grabbed me and threw me against the lockers outside class and threatened me for getting so close to you. At first I thought he was just protecting you… now I think maybe he is jealous…” The thought tumbling out of his mouth before he could fully realize what he was implying. Carlos looked stunned for a second before it melted to anger.  
“I can’t believe him. I knew he would try and pull something but wow. I wasn’t expecting him to actually go off and attack you.” He seemed completely beside himself with frustration pulling out his phone and texting away furiously.  
“I am fine Carlos. He didn’t hurt me. I just thought you should know. If Jay is jealous, it means he likes you. Do you like him?” The very notion of it making Ben’s heartache but there was no other way to feel about it.  
“No… yes? I used to but I got over him and he knows it. We tried dating before, but it didn’t work out. There just wasn’t a spark. I’m really bad at explaining things but when I kiss you I feel it, like little fireworks inside my chest. I didn’t feel anything when I kissed Jay. It isn’t the same. I told him that but I guess he just can’t let it go. I’m sorry for all this Ben. You don’t need more of a mess and here I am making more of it.” He gestures wildly at the mess of neglected homework around them. Ben smiles a little bit and cupping Carlos' cheeks.  
“I can handle messes Pup.” The word slipped out before he could filter it into something else. Carlos’ face scrunched up a little bit at the word.  
“Pup?” He asked confused and Ben’s face went red with embarrassment. He really needed to get a handle on himself before he ends up sticking his foot in his mouth.  
“It’s a nickname I call you in my dreams. One of our first moments was me introducing you to dude the school’s campus mutt. You were terrified at first but once I showed you he was harmless you two were inseparable. I called you pup because of how puppy-like your eyes are when you beg… I mean uh…” Ben stammered covering his face with his hand, there it was, him sticking his whole foot in his mouth without even meaning to.  
“Beg? For what Ben?” Carlos smirked playfully fixing him with a gaze that made him feel like his whole body was melting.  
“Please don’t make me say it.” Ben whimpered embarrassed looking away from him. He chuckled and pulled Ben to look at him in the eyes. Chocolate brown met hazel-green and the meaning of what Ben meant seemed to slip between them unspoked. Carlos flushed a little pink still smirking, teasing.  
“Do you want me to beg?” He teased even more, the frustration he felt gone and replaced by a new feeling, warmth. A warmth that wrapped around his body like Ben’s embrace. The look on Ben’s face was absolutely priceless. It was a mix of embarrassment, surprise, and something darker behind his hazel eyes. Carlos knew exactly what that darker thing was, and he liked to toy with it, tease it. He was almost surprised when he realized he felt as if he had done this before. He REMEMBERED liking to do this to Ben. That wasn’t a thought for right now though. The moment was still laced with teasing and playful energy.  
“Maybe…” Ben admitted his face at its maximum redness. Carlos let loose a laugh and leaned in pressing him into a kiss. Falling in love with Ben was so natural he barely even knew it was happening, he just felt it. That headlong spiral into something wonderful. It filled his chest with light and made everything feel right. There were no words for how wonderful Ben made him feel but he wasn’t going to tell him that just yet. It was all still new, but Carlos didn’t exactly care for the rules of love or war. He pushed Ben down onto the bed, laying on top of him and kissing him more intensely, his phone lay buzzing on the bed completely forgotten.


	16. Fairy Versus Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal goes to Fairy Godmother with the intent to blackmail.

Mal wasn’t stupid. While she didn’t know exactly what was going on with Ben, like she had told him she lied. She knew more than she was willing to admit. The truth is she knew who casted the spell on Ben, the question she only had left was, what the spell was and why. So that is why she was here, standing outside of Fairy Godmother’s office knocking. That golden sparkle of magic around Ben was unmistakably hers. It was the same brand of magic that trapped her on the isle. All she could reasonably think about was how this knowledge could be leveraged. What was the price of this knowledge? She knocked again waiting for that sickeningly chipper voice to call through the door.  
“Come in!” Fairy Godmother called making Mal smirk. This might be easier than she thought. Mal walked into the office and her smirk grew to a grin at the look of immediate discomfort she put on the Fairy.  
“Hello, dear one. How can I help you?” Fairy godmother’s voice twinkled like gumdrops coated in glassy sugar crystals. It took everything in her for Mal not to gag at how sickening it was. How could anyone be so… cheery? It was disgusting.   
“How can you help me? Hmm… no I’m here because of how I can help you.” Mal cocked her head with a smugness that made Fairy Godmother’s sugary exterior crack and show her sincere dislike for the girl.  
“I have absolutely no idea what you could possibly mean.” She feigned innocence regaining her syrupy composure. Mal knew better than to buy innocence from someone like her. Fairy Godmother wasn’t as good or innocent as people thought and she knew it. The way the barrier was set up proved that, cutting off any real hope of enjoying anything and stranded on a small rock. It was torture and it was Fairy Godmother’s hand that made it so. Mal was undeniably bitter but she didn’t let that show, all she portrayed was a palpable arrogance that was so strong you could practically feel the tension it caused in the room.  
“Don’t play innocent high and mighty. I know all about that spell WE put on the prince. Oh yeah. I saw it with my own eyes. That’s some pretty strong magic, would be a shame if something happened to it.” Mal picked at her nails like a dragon cleaning its claws after a fresh kill. Fairy Godmother gulped and tensed. She narrowed her eyes on Mal, clearly, she had underestimated the girl and it infuriated her. Fairy Godmother’s temper was something well hidden behind her typical candy-coated exterior but this girl was already pushing it, the worst part was she knew it too. She was playing right into Mal’s hands and there was no way she could stop it.  
“What do you want?” Fairy Godmother croaked out lacking her usual grace. Mal cackled with joy at seeing the fairy squirm, oh this was absolutely priceless.  
“I want to know everything. I may not know why we casted a spell together like that, or how for that matter but I know it couldn’t be a good thing if I told Prince Idiot that you are the source of his bad dreams.” Mal taunted her and Fairy Godmother’s nerve was struck. Her face boiled red with anger and the young evil fairy just grinned.  
“Listen here. MY spell was perfect, there shouldn’t have been any side effects, but your memory spell is why he is having those dreams not me. You are the reason he even knows about anything.” She snapped giving Mal even more power over her.   
“Fine. You want me to listen, I’ll listen. What I want to know is why. Why did we cast a joint spell that powerful on Ben, prince of wusses.” Mal asked head cocking to the other side now more inquisitive than before. Fairy Godmother groaned head still tomato red, ready to explode.  
“Because the boy died! You can’t cast all magic with only good magic. The spell we used required both good and bad magic to be cast. If you even attempt to remove that spell who knows what kind of calamity you could bring about. If you were as smart as you act there wouldn’t be any reason for you to mess with it.” The good fairy seethed in frustration and annoyance. She played perfectly into her hands and it was marvelous. It was absolutely intoxicating to have this kind of sway and power over the world’s strongest fairy. Mal grinned from ear to ear and walked closer to the good fairy.  
“If you want me to keep quiet and keep my hands away from that spellwork. You are going to give me everything I want.” Mal’s voice mocking the sickeningly sweet tone that Fairy Godmother always used. The good fairy fixed her with a glare but nodded.  
“Fine. I’ll give you whatever you want but only within reason. I’m not letting you do something crazy just for one boy. The King and Queen would have my wand if they knew that you knew about this.” Fairy Godmother groaned and Mal delighted. Every ounce of discomfort, annoyance, and frustration she brought to the fairy godmother only brought her joy. She hated this woman with every fiber of her being, but she wasn’t cruel. She had never intended on messing with Ben, she felt something deep down for him, a caring that she couldn’t describe but she didn’t let show. She wouldn’t jeopardize his life especially with Carlos getting so close. For now, Mal would keep all of this a secret at a cost of course. What is the point of leverage if not used? Mother’s number one rule of course.  
“Good. I want access to all of the restricted books in the library. Especially any books on magic. Just because you guys like to pick and choose about it doesn’t mean I’m not going to use it.” Mal said with all the arrogance and pride of her mother.  
“Done.” Fairy Godmother felt like she was signing her own death certificate but agreed none the less, how could she not. They used the biggest spell in Auradon’s history. If word got out that kind of magic existed, who knows what kind of chaos it could cause. Mal left the good fairy’s office with the biggest and brightest smile anyone had seen on the girl in her whole life.


	17. Loving Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos begins to remember things as things between he and Ben become more intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is considered mature. While there is no vulgar use of language sexual acts are described.

Carlos sat on Ben’s lap kissing him with a feverish need. His hands slid into chocolate locks of his lover’s hair, hips grinding down into one another. It all came rushing back with a sudden realization. Whisper like memories of sorts of him and Ben together like this, lips together, hands wandering, and bodies craving. It started with those first kisses when he asked Ben if he wanted him to beg for it. That dark look in Ben’s eye brought back something that reminded him that he liked causing that dark look to appear. He liked being that cause of that special hunger in Ben’s eyes. Now his body craved his touch, the memories of how good his hands felt wandering his body.  
“T-touch me, Ben…” Carlos managed to pant between kisses, everything heating up as if both of their desires burned them from the inside seeking to be released. Ben hesitated though, he wasn’t expecting Carlos to want this much so soon, he wasn’t complaining because he wanted it too, but he didn’t want to spoil a good thing.  
“Are you sure?” Ben stopped pulling away just enough to look in Carlos’ eyes. It was taking all his inner willpower to sit with everything he wants being offered to him. Carlos locked eyes with him and he could see it, that sincere recognition and approval.  
“Yes, Ben… Please, I need you.” Carlos whimpered pulling at his shirt. He was beginning to remember and the more they kissed and touched the clearer it becomes like gradually getting closer to something in a fog. Slowly the image takes shape into something real but magical. Ben nodded slowly and pulled his shirt off for him and pulled his hands to rest on his chest.  
“Anything you want is yours Carlos” Ben breathed as their mouths reconnected into a much more passionate kiss. Carlos let his hands roam his soft skin and feel over each muscle. He might have quit tourney, but his body was still well defined. He let out a moan into Ben’s mouth as his hands ran along his abdomen sliding lower down his body finding the crotch of his pants and giving it a playful squeeze before returning his hands to his hair and chest. Teasing Ben was like opening a floodgate both mentally and within his lover. It brought feelings like memories a sense of déjà vu as if he had done this before. The last vestiges of Ben’s willpower gone now as he rolled Carlos over sending their neglected homework flying off the bed. He pinned his isle boy down onto the bed and yanked his shirt off over his head. Quickly, his mouth placed kisses down along his neck and shoulder, remembering from his intimate dreams just where to find his sweet spots. His first was just to the right of his adam's apple, a sensitive spot that Ben assaulted with his lips leaving a forming loving bruise and eliciting moans from the boy beneath him. Taking this as a good sign he worked over to his left side just behind his ear leaving another little bruise with his lips and making Carlos writhe beneath him, his hands gripping Ben’s hair tightly now urging him lower. He couldn’t help but smirk working his way down his lover’s torso with sloppy kisses, stopping twice to give his rosy nipples some softer loving attention before wandering lower still, sliding his body down till he was faced with the tent of Carlos’ pants. Ben smiled and brought his hand up to rub his hand over it making the boy writhe and moan more.  
“Ben please,” Carlos begged, he looked up and saw the expression on his face with a pleased smile. It was that puppy-like pout that urged him onward.  
“Anything for you Pup.” Ben teased nuzzling his cheek against the bulge of his crotch making what was inside twitching back against him. He nimbly unfastened his pants and slid them down. Now he was face to face with a pair of red and black boxers that were quickly pulled down as well revealing his prize. Ben smiled and wrapped his hand around Carlos’ need and began stroking gently, just watching him from down here, enjoying the way his expression exploded from needy and scrunched up to blissful and pleasured. He smiled and slipped the tip inside his mouth, sucking gently and relishing in the new sounds Carlos made, they were so much more intense than before. He couldn’t help but smile around him as he worked this part of his lover with his mouth, loving every inch of him slowly one inch at a time.  
“More” Carlos croaked between blissful moans, hands tugging on tufts of chocolate brown hair. Ben seemed to know exactly what he meant as he could feel a single-digit enter into him making him buck his hips up into his mouth. “Fuck, Ben… please…” Carlos whined as one alone wasn’t enough. Seeming to be a master at interpreting Carlos’ wants Ben slid a second digit inside next. Carlos had done this to himself before, he relished in the slight pain but the pleasure that came with it more than compensated. With precision Ben slid his finger in deep and curled them, feeling around for just a moment before Carlos’ entire body bucked and shuddered and he let out a cry of intense pleasure. Ben knew he could find that spot, he had done it in so many of his dreams it felt natural. Carlos couldn’t help but tug at Ben’s hair pulling him up and into a deep kiss as his fingers still worked at the sensitive bundle of nerves inside.  
“Beg for it.” Ben teased stopping for a second making Carlos whine and look at Ben with his biggest most pouty expression.  
“Please Ben. I need you.” He begged before feeling a third digit enter him. He wasn’t used to this many yet so it stung but the pleasure of Ben rubbing that sensitive spot again overwhelmed it. Everything was hazy in the best way but all Carlos could feel beyond the pleasure and the love was an intense sense of having done this before. Maybe he had but couldn’t remember, Ben seemed to know just how to make him weak. It wasn’t long before the feeling of three fingers was comfortable. Ben slid his fingers out and reached for his nightstand removing a bottle of lubricant and a single condom. He gave Carlos a questioning look only to receive a quick nod. Carlos helped him undo his pants and remove them. Once his blue boxer with golden crowns was off Carlos suddenly understood Ben’s last name being Beast and why three fingers were necessary. Ben smirked as Carlos ogled him and rolled the condom on before lubricating it and Carlos’ entrance before lining up with it.  
“You sure you want this pup?” Ben asked one last time for permission giving him every opportunity to change his mind.  
“Yes, please.” Carlos bit his lip as he felt it begin to enter him. His eyes snapped shut at the familiar sting of something pushing into him. Ben was going slow, not too slow but just slow enough not to overwhelm him. He couldn’t help but love how considerate and patient Ben had been. Before he knew it due to the pain, Ben had bottomed out inside of Carlos. He leaned down and pulled him into kisses to distract from the initial pain, but Carlos was okay, he liked a little pain. Ben slowly started to move and at first, it was as if the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. The intense rush of pleasure was so great that he had nothing to compare it to. Even when he and Jay had fooled around when they were a couple, nothing compared. The moans ripped themselves from Carlos’ throat on their own urging Ben to move faster and find a steady rhythm. At first, it just felt really good, until Ben shifted and was suddenly pressing against that bundle of nerves with each thrust, tripling his pleasure. His eyes rolled back briefly at the upswing of bliss before he regained himself. Carlos could feel a familiar heat and tension pool around his groin. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. As if sensing this Ben sped up making the pooling sensation much more intense. Carlos reached down and stroked himself. Within a couple of minutes, Carlos’ tension and heat released and as he did, making quite a mess as he cried out in pleasure. Ben wasn’t far behind moaning into Carlos’ shoulder as he spilled over.  
IT felt like descending from heaven when the high of their climax began to wear off. The two shared a loving kiss before Ben pulled out, disposed of the condom and went to get a warm wet rage to clean Carlos up. For Carlos, that white-hot climax lasted longer, lingering on as waves of memories came back to him. He wasn’t sure what was going on completely, but he could suddenly remember things as if a fog had slowly begun to roll away from his mind bringing clarity and sunshine. He bubbled with laughter and tears as Ben cleaned his lover. Once clean, he pulled Carlos into and embrace, and Carlos showered him with kisses and love. Ben felt a little confused trying to wipe away his tears.  
“What’s wrong Carlos?” Ben asked and Carlos laughed more clinging to Ben as wave after wave of memory came back. Everything came back, them first meeting, him learning to play tourney, getting over his fear of dogs, stopping Maleficent at the coronation, and everything else. It was all coming back. Carlos shook his head, smothering Ben in kisses.  
“I remember now, Ben. I remember it all. I remember us.” Carlos sobbed tears of joy into his shoulder holding the love of his life that he thought he lost forever.


	18. Remembering and Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos remembers a lot of what happened in Ben's dreams but forgets something else in the process.

“You remember?! What do you mean you remember Carlos?” Ben continued to hold his lover who wasn’t willing to let go, he felt glued to him.  
“I remember everything you told us about from your dreams. I remember it all. Some of it is still fuzzy but I remember it. I remember you and us, baby.” Carlos smiled sadly kissing him sweetly, his love frantic and buzzy like his love was electric. Ben felt confused more than before, how could he remember something that was only a dream? He knew that parts of his dreams were real, but he hadn’t considered the whole things real, that wouldn’t make sense. Two years passed in his dreams, but that time never happened in real life, he would remember, wouldn’t he?   
“I told you guys about the stuff from my dreams Carlos… I want to believe you but you’re going to have to give me more to work with.” Ben didn’t want to push Carlos away by not believing him, but this was too much to believe without proof. Seeming to understand he calmed down, still holding onto Ben happily.  
“What about when you introduced me to Dude? You accidentally called me a good boy after I told you we don’t really get many belly rubs on the isle.” Carlos chuckled at the memory and the slight blush creeping onto Ben’s face.  
“I guess even then it was kind of obvious that I liked you huh?” He smiled charmingly playing with Carlos’ black and white locks of hair. He just nodded slightly relaxing into Ben’s touch.  
“I remember a lot of the stuff that has to do with us you know… I remember the second time we did this was in your royal office because I kept teasing you all day. Remember how the gardener nearly caught us?” Carlos snorted and laughed with Ben at the memory. To Ben, these had only been dreams before but he was recalling them as if they were simply memories. It felt different and good, his heart swelled, that meant this was his Carlos, the Carlos that remembered everything from the dreams and still loved him.  
“I love you Pup.” Ben kissed him once more this time like sealing a promise to never let him go.  
“I love you, my prince.” Carlos kissed him back with a small smirk knowing inside that this was what Ben had been waiting for. Suddenly his memories of Harry and Jay felt painful, the fact that deep down the whole time he loved Ben. That’s why those relationships never worked out. He was already spoken for he just didn’t know it. That’s when it hit him. Jay! Carlos finally pried himself off of Ben and dove to the end of the bed for his neglected phone. It was full of missed calls and text messages from Jay. He was absolutely pissed. Carlos groaned and started replying to all of his messages as quickly as he could apologizing for everything and explaining that he was just busy doing his homework with Ben and left his phone on silent by mistake. Sure it was a lie, but he wasn’t going to tell his ex that he just made love to someone for all Jay knew he met a couple of days ago. Thinking about it now, if it weren’t for his memories coming back his decision to sleep with Ben would have been considered insanely hasty but honestly, Carlos dismissed it without a care. It wasn’t like it was anyone else’s business and they used protection, Good guy Ben always uses protection he thought to himself teasing Ben without him even knowing.   
There wasn’t any reply from Jay, but he wasn’t exactly surprised either. With how angry and upset Jay seemed to be that Carlos was spending even more time with Ben it was natural to end up with the cold shoulder. Carlos sighed heavily and turned back to Ben who was lounging at the proper end of the bed with a look of concern.  
“What’s wrong Carlos?” He asked in that warm fresh chocolate chip cookie way that just makes his heart melt.  
“Jay. He left me a bunch of angry messages because I wasn’t responding to him… I just responded and told him we were busy going over homework, but I don’t think Jay is going to be very happy about any of this.” Carlos gave Ben a less than amused face when he chuckled at his homework excuse.  
“I don’t know if English homework has anything to do with what we just did Pup. Unless you want me to recite poetry in the process next time.” The two roared with laughter, Carlos nudging Ben to cut it out even though he was laughing about it too.   
“Let’s get some sleep. You wore me out.” Carlos teased pulling the bedding over both of them. They ignored the mess of homework at the other end of the bed and on the floor and curled up into each other falling asleep.  
The next morning Carlos and Ben woke up a little early and cleaned up their homework mess before hopping in the shower together. Despite the urges brought by a frisky morning shower the two mostly behaved themselves focusing on getting ready for school Carlos was very worried about Jay but he didn’t want to admit it. He should have responded by now, he thought to himself while putting on his fresh change of clothes he bought.   
Once groomed and collected the two got in Ben’s car and drove to school. Once there the first thing they saw was Mal, Evie, Lonnie, and some of the other Auradon Kids like Audrey and Chad were standing around looking at something together. Once Ben and Carlos parked Evie came sprinting even in her heels towards the two.   
“Guys! Jay’s gone!” Evie cried out. Ben and Carlos exchanged a look of shock and confusion as the girl slowed down offering them a note.   
“What do you mean Jay is gone?” Carlos sputtered looking even more concerned and confused trying to frantically read the note.  
“Jay went back to the isle.” Evie finally stated catching her breath a bit. Ben wrapped a comforting arm around Carlos who looked ready to crumble.   
“This is all my fault. We have to go get him and bring him back. I have to apologize.” Carlos demanded and Ben had a moment of Déjà vu. He had done something similar in his dreams to bring Mal back. Ben didn’t think this was a good idea, but he wasn’t going to argue he knew Carlos was right. This was his fault too for distracting him.


	19. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is making one mistake after another and despite how much Ben wants to go to the isle to bring back Jay, Mal won't allow it. Someone else goes in his place.

“Carlos, I know you want to do this with your boyfriend but Ben can’t go,” Mal stated firmly. “He doesn’t know the isle like we do and there are more important reasons he can’t go beyond that.” Ben, Evie, Carlos, Lonnie and the rest of the Auradon Kids stood looking at Mal confused. She was well-intentioned, but she couldn’t outright tell everyone why Ben couldn’t go. She locked her green eyes with Ben’s hazel eyes trying to will him to understand but it didn’t seem to work.  
“Why can’t I go? I want to be there to protect Carlos… It’s our fault that Jay left anyway…” Ben’s face visibly falling from anger to sadness. He didn’t mean to come on so strong with Carlos that Jay felt pushed out. It was inevitable though. He just wanted to be good friends with the guy not break his heart. Carlos wheeled around on Ben giving him a look.  
“No, it isn’t our fault, it’s my fault Ben. Instead of trying to get him to understand I ran straight to the person he told me to avoid the moment we had a fight. I needed space from Jay but not this much space.” Carlos sighed heavily making Ben scrunch up his face at the unintentional implication.  
“Wait, are you saying coming home with me was a mistake? That last night was a mistake?” Ben could feel the pain begin in his heart and Carlos went wide-eyed not meaning that. But how was he supposed to interpret it any other way? He made it sound like being with Ben had been a mistake and that really hurt him.  
“What?! No! Of course, last night wasn’t a mistake. I just mean I should have tried to get him to understand my perspective beforehand so that this didn’t happen.” Carlos was visibly defeated. He was fucking things up left and right, but he didn’t mean to. He was trying his best to fix things not make them worse. Ben took Carlos’ hand and gave it a squeeze. He was overreacting a bit but it sure sounded one way but he meant it another. The black- and white-haired teen gave him a sad smile before fixing his attention back on Mal.  
“I still don’t understand why Ben can’t go.” Carlos frowned annoyed. Mal rubbed her eyes and spoke deliberately slowly to avoid snapping at him or screaming.  
“Look, like it or not Ben can’t go to the isle. He doesn’t fit in there, he doesn’t know the place like we do, he is the last person Jay probably wants to see right now, and due to pre-existing conditions, he physically cannot go without severe risk to himself.” She fixed Carlos and Ben with deadly serious stares. The truth was if Ben entered that magic barrier it could cause complications to the magic spells cast on him. Both the memory spell and the bigger spell contained evil magic, her magic. It wouldn’t work on the isle and could easily short out the spells. The last thing they needed was to have some catastrophe caused by Ben’s spells backfiring while they tried to bring Jay back.  
The only good thing for Jay was that of all the parents on the isle Jay’s was the least of a threat to him. He could handle himself when it came to his father, Jafar, but that doesn’t mean everyone on the isle would be happy to see him back, notably Uma and her wharf rats. Uma despised anyone who made themselves an ally or associated with Mal and her crew. The VK’s were a threat to her and all over some petty childhood stuff that Uma couldn’t let go of. Regardless of how it was Jay needed to come back to Auradon, it was too good of a chance for him to waste and this all would quickly feel wrong without him here.  
“Fine. I won’t go.” Ben resigned himself rather defeated He didn’t want this to get out of hand as it did in his dreams. He knew full well what those pirates were capable of and he didn’t want to be at the end of their swords, that said the decision didn’t sit well with Ben. Regardless of how Jay feels for Carlos or Carlos feels about whose fault it is, Ben felt guilt for Jay feeling the need to run back to the isle. To him, this was someone he knew had the potential to be like a brother to him and so far he was doing nothing but ruining that. For the moment the VK’s got here Ben felt like he was mostly making mistakes with them in the attempt to kindle some kind of friendship.  
“Good the last thing we need is Uma kidnapping you again.” Carlos smiled a little bit at the now harmless memory. Mal and Evie made faces at each other while the Auradon Kids all looked more lost by the second.  
“Again?” Lonnie asked giving Ben a look of immediate disapproval. He chuckled a bit shook his head mouthing “Dreams” to her before she slowly nodded reluctantly. She didn’t like the idea of Ben getting pushed into harm's way for someone he barely knows as far as she is concerned, dreams be damned. “Alright, well if Ben can’t go. I’ll go instead. You guys will need help and no offense, but I can chill with you guys far better. Ben sticks out like a very princely sore thumb.” All the Vk’s shared looks before looking to Ben for approval. Ben couldn’t help but smile, big sister Lonnie always coming in to save the day for him. For once Ben wanted to be the brave one, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen.  
“Just be careful and don’t kill anyone.” Ben teased her making really cheesy Kung fu moves. It was an ongoing joke between them since her mother taught her to defend herself that Lonnie was some super trained Kung fu assassin that could take down anyone. Lonnie laughed and gave Ben a playful shove.   
“Don’t be such a dork.” Lonnie teased back her smile unmistakable.   
“So Lonnie is going? Totes brave. You’ll need like a full makeover though” Audrey piped up making the VK’s cringe at the use of the word “Totes”. Auradon was still so weird to them. However, Audrey was correct about one thing. Lonnie would need to look like a VK. Evie circled the girl with a curious smirk.  
“I’ll handle it. No problem.” Evie and Mal high fived slyly and chuckled. Turning an Auradon kid into a Villain kid would seriously be fun despite the situation.


	20. Back to the Isle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonnie gets a VK makeover and heads to the isle. When jay comes up missing, Lonnie is the one to score a lead.

The group dispersed to their classes for the day while Evie prepared an outfit for Lonnie. By lunch, she was finished with the base outfit and at the end of the school day, she was completely finished. Ben, Lonnie, Evie, Mal, and Carlos all met up at Evie and Mal’s dorm to see the final result. She sent Lonnie into the bathroom with a folded-up outfit and when she came out she was dressed in Jade green leather with magnolia pink accents. It was themed with an equal mix of eastern and western fashions including silk accents and an easy to move in design. Technical aspects aside she looked like a villain kid, like one of the crew. She blended in perfectly with the three other VK’s.  
“Alright well she has the look, but she is gonna have to learn some rules about the isle,” Mal Said somewhat impressed by the actual transformation. Carlos nodded in agreement.  
“Slouch or strut, keep your hands in your pockets unless you’re stealing, don’t stare at anything, don’t look people in the eye, and don’t have any manners. If you want something take it, and if you can’t take it, break it. Think like a villain honestly. Be mean, be nasty, and always have an attitude. Any sign of weakness and people will use you or take advantage of you.” Carlos laid down the rules pretty clearly. Ben couldn’t help but feel proud of how good his best friend seemed to be at all this. While at the same time, trying to ignore the creeping jealousy that she got a VK look and gets to go and he doesn’t. He wants to be there for his boyfriend, but he knows he can’t be. Just another bittersweet feeling for Ben. Everyone has to protect him because of one reason or another and all he wants is to be able to be a part of things without anyone stopping him. He wasn’t going to argue with Mal over the decision but it didn’t make the decision any easier.   
Ben called Chip to bring the limo that brought the VK’s. Once he was there three of the four climbed in. Carlos took a second to pull Ben into a loving and longing kiss, one that left his lips tingling.  
“I love you, my prince.” Carlos smiled brushing his thumb over Ben’s bottom lip.  
“I love you too Pup, behave yourself and don’t get caught.” He gave Carlos a tight hug before ushering him into the limo and closing the door. Ben gave chip instructions to drop the Vk’s off, hide with the limo near the bridge and wait for them to return to bring them back. Chip agreed and they set off for the isle. The drive wasn’t particularly long, but it certainly wasn’t short, especially once they had to cross the magical bridge. The whole way there everyone was pretty much silent but there were plenty of sympathetic looks give to Carlos who seemed to be the most stressed out about the whole situation, reasonably so. His best friend had run back to the isle, with no backup and no one to help him, but his boyfriend was left behind in Auradon with no way to help. He felt kind of alone despite the other VK’s there. It wasn’t the same without Jay, and now it wasn’t the same without Ben either. Thankfully Lonnie saw this and took Carlos’ hand giving it a comforting squeeze the way Ben does.  
“They’re gonna be okay Carlos. I know you’re worried, but it is going to be okay.” Lonnie reaffirmed for him. Carlos nodded but didn’t let go of her hand, appreciating the familiar comfort. He knew she was looking out for him for Ben’s sake which wasn’t much of a surprise. Ben most likely instructed her to watch out for him the way she does him. Which in fact he did.   
Once on the isle the group started prowling old territory looking for any signs of Jay, they had to be careful to avoid being seen by their parents or anyone who knew their parents but for the VK’s this would mostly be easy. They checked from one side of the isle to the other, wasting away daylight and far into the evening. The very last place they checked was the hideout of theirs. Mal threw the rock at the sign to open the way and Carlos, Mal, and Evie climbed up, momentarily forgetting about Lonnie.  
As they were searching the hideout Mal and Carlos looked equally frustrated. “I have no idea where he could be at this point. We checked everywhere.” Mal complained plopping onto a chair to think. Carlos looked around briefly before panic rose in him.  
“Guys?! Where’s Lonnie?! Lonnie!?” Carlos started frantically looking around the hideout with Evie, both coming up empty-handed. They scurried down the stairs back outside. As they reached the bottom they saw a figure coming through the dark tunnel. “Lonnie?” Carlos called as the figure grew closer and finally stepped into the light. It was, in fact, Lonnie, dragging an unconscious Harry Hook behind her.  
“Sorry if I scared you but this guy and some pirates tried to jump me back there and didn’t expect me to be able to fight back, I guess.” Lonnie shrugged. All the VK’s looked at her with silent blinking stares for a long moment. “What? It wasn’t that hard. I mean there are like at least five different ways to get out of grab from behind like that.” She smiled then remembered she was on the isle and dropped it to a smirk.  
“I am very glad we didn’t bring Ben at this point or he probably would have gotten himself captured.” Carlos grimaced at the very idea. Lonnie shrugged and nodded.  
“So is there something we can do with this guy?” Lonnie asked still dragging Harry Hook by the collar of his shirt.  
“We bleed him for information.” Mal sighed matter of factly leading the VK’s and Lonnie up to the hideout and tying Harry up. Mal splashed the pirate with water and he sputtered awake.  
“Wake up Hook. You have some explaining to do.” Carlos growled not happy in the slightest to see him.


	21. Make the Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos interrogates Harry to find out where Jay is. The group uses Harry as leverage to get Jay back.

“Where is Jay, Hook. We know you and your little wharf rats with Uma know where people are. Where’s Jay?!” Mal growled in Harry hook’s face. Harry smirked and leaned forward planting a kiss on Mal’s lips making her spit on him and wipe her mouth angrily.  
“None of your business love.” Hook spat back at her with a devious smirk. Carlos took Mal’s place and stuck his foot right on Hook’s crotch grinding his foot a bit making Harry hiss and force a smirk on his face. “If you wanted to play baby, all you had to do was a-“He was cut off by Carlos grinding his heel harder into his groin making Harry groan. “Fine! Fine! We knicked Jay and have him held up at Ursula’s fish and chips. Fuck just stop!” Carlos kept going for a minute before stopping and smirking and him.   
“I always did have a way with you didn’t I hooky?” Carlos teased him with a dangerous look in his eye that rarely did anyone sees. It was a look of bottled rage and anger that he learned from his mother. A look of a De Vil. “If you ever come after the ones I care about again. I won’t use my foot next time, I’ll use your own hook.” He seethed and shove him back in the chair before turning to everyone else. The look in his eyes made Lonnie and even Evie flinch. Mal was cool and unbothered by it, she withstood her mother’s showdowns, Carlos’ glare was nothing by comparison.   
“We use him as leverage. We trade hook for Jay.” Mal sighs plainly. “There’s not really much of any other choice and I certainly have no intention of letting him go. Leverage is to be used not wasted.” Everyone seemed unbothered by this except for Lonnie. She was raised to be good and to have a heart, this felt wrong to her, but she knew this wasn’t her land. This wasn’t a place of honor and respect. This wasn’t a place for good people. It all sickeningly slotted into place as she came to the realization of where she actually was. Up until this point this place had been mostly a curiosity to her, something interesting and fun. Now she was seeing the reality of the Isle and it was harsh. Kidnapping people, hurting them, using them for leverage, it all came with a pang of guilt for Lonnie, but she knew she couldn’t complain. This is how they did things here and she had to accept that.   
Mal untied Hook from the chair but kept him tied up. They led him out and down to the wharf, to Ursala’s fish and chips. Once inside all of the Wharf rats and Uma stopped mocking the television and turned to the Vk’s, Lonnie and the bound Hook. Uma’s expression betrayed her, she was pissed. She had planned to use Jay as leverage against the VK’s to get what she wanted, Fairy Godmother’s wand. Her plan went smoothly but she didn’t anticipate them capturing hook.  
“We trade. Hook for Jay, Now.” Mal demanded no longer in the mood for games, not that she ever really was. Uma growled and nodded to her wharf rats who brought out a beaten up and rough-looking Jay. Carlos gritted his teeth and lead Harry to the canter of the room where Jay was. Carlos quickly took jay and switching between the two. He pulled jay back towards the door and used one of the swords from the sword check by the door to unbind him.  
“This isn’t the last of me Mal. I will get what I want, one way or another.” Uma hissed and the Core Four VK’s plus Lonnie left for the hideout. They needed to take care of jay before they went anywhere. Carlos got their measly excuse for a first aid kit and started cleaning his scrapes and cuts. Jay hissed at the pain but didn’t say anything at first. Finally, Carlos Met his eyes with a fierceness.  
“Why did you run away? You idiot! You big stupid idiot. You didn’t even give me a chance to explain myself. You just got all pissed of and got yourself kidnapped. If Lonnie hadn’t managed to take on Harry, we wouldn’t even have you here right now, who knows what that little sea witch would have wanted. You are so stupid, Jay. God.” Carlos couldn’t help but fume, as much as he needed to make things right with Jay there was nothing smart about what he had done. He should have known better; the Isle isn’t kind to lone wolves. You find a gang or crew and you stick with them for safety not just for fun.  
“Oh, I’m stupid huh? Stupid because I didn’t want to be pushed to the sidelines while you went and sucked face with your little prince boy toy.” Jay spat back. “I was trying to adjust to the stupid way people are in Auradon and you weren’t there. You were to busy running off to lover boy every chance you got.” He hissed and seethed, his face a rainbow of painful sickly colors between the anger, the bruises and the bandages his face looked more like an abstract painting of a face rather than a normal one.   
“I get it, I screwed up, but you didn’t want me to see Ben at all. Admit it. You were jealous because I had moved on. You don’t understand what things are like between me and Ben. You don’t even know what is going on. We have a history. Those dreams he has? I’m starting to remember them myself. I remember being with him, Jay. I don’t even know how that is possible, but I love him and you are going to have to accept that.” Carlos was red-faced with both frustration and embarrassment. He hadn’t said he loved Ben like this yet and it made his heart swell despite its ache.  
“Yeah, I was jealous. You know how I feel about you. I want you to be happy but so much about Ben is sketchy. I don’t trust it. Something is off about him and I can’t put my finger on it. I just wanted to protect you.” Jay sighed heavily looking into Carlos eyes. The two shared a moment before Jay captured Carlos into a kiss. Everyone, especially Lonnie was stunned into silence. Carlos gently pushed Jay away.  
“I’m sorry Jay but I just can’t. I appreciate you looking out for me but I’m a big boy and can take care of myself. We need to head back anyway. Don’t argue. You’re coming back to Auradon. This place isn’t safe.” Carlos commanded and Jay’s face fell but he didn’t say anything just nodding. The group made their way to the limo and left the Isle behind, or so they thought. The ride back was tense and Lonnie looked conflicted. Carlos shared a look with her nodding, silently agreeing to tell Ben what happened which seemed to put Lonnie at ease. She didn’t want her best friend getting hurt. Once back at Auradon Prep everyone got out except Carlos.  
“You coming ‘Los?” Evie asked Carlos but he shook his head. It was late and he and Jay needed time apart after everything that just happened. Evie seemed to understand and took Jay back to his dorm. Carlos asked Chip to drop him off at the castle.


	22. Marking Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos tells Ben about the kiss with jay, Ben assures him that it's okay and claims what is his.

Ben sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands completely overcome with worry. There were so many ‘what if’s and possible problems that could happen to the group while they are on the isle. It was getting pretty late and Ben was already wearing just some pajama pants and keeping an eye on his phone for confirmation that everything was okay. The knock at his bedroom door made him jump. Before he could even tell them to come in or get up to let them in Carlos let himself in closing the door behind him. Ben let out a sigh of relief and opened his arms to him. Slowly, he crossed the room and buried himself into Ben’s warm embrace. He loved Ben’s hugs and when he would hold him. They were always so warm and comforting, but now it came with a small pang of guilt. Jay kissing him was small and insignificant in the long run, but he knew Ben needed to know, needed to know his ex-boyfriend had touched him, kissed him, in a way that he wasn’t supposed to anymore.  
“Ben…” Carlos started but he felt his nerves create a lump in his throat blocking him from saying more. Ben just pulled him closer and rocked him a bit.  
“It’s okay Carlos, you can talk to me about anything. I promise. What happened?” Sensing something was wrong the worry that had ebbed when Carlos came in was now flowing back, flooding his mind. So many things could go wrong while he was on the isle. Worst of all being anything to do with Harry Hook.  
“We searched the whole Isle and couldn’t find Jay. When we were checking the hideout Lonnie got jumped by hook and some wharf rats but she defended herself just fine. We ended up taking Harry Hook, hostage. I hurt him… hurt him to get information. We traded hook for Jay because Uma had him… when we were cleaning up Jay’s wounds. He… he kissed me, Ben.” Carlos felt his voice quiver a bit and his nerves were completely shot. He didn’t want this to cause problems. Ben’s jaw clenched and his grip on Carlos loosened a bit to look him in the eyes. There was a little bit of anger mixed into a whole lot of hurt and worry, mostly worry.  
“Okay…” He started tensely, “Did you kiss him back? What are you trying to tell me, Carlos?” His words just as measured and tense as his muscles. His whole body felt tense beneath him and Carlos could already feel the guilt bubbling up inside him.  
“No, I gently pushed him off of me. I’m just telling you it happened because I don’t intend to keep secrets from you. As my boyfriend, you deserve to know if something like that happens. Jay must have thought that kissing me would reignite our relationship somehow, but it didn’t. It doesn’t feel as good or as right with anyone but you.” Carlos looks at him as his words seem to work as a balm for him tension as he slowly relaxes pulling his embrace around him tight again.  
“Okay. Thank you for telling me Pup.” Ben still sounded a little upset by the whole ordeal and it was to be expected. Finding out your boyfriend had been kissed by his ex-boyfriend doesn’t exactly put one in a good mood. Carlos leaned forward, letting his nose gently brush up against Ben’s before kissing him gently and lovingly. Ben didn’t hesitate to kiss back, he drew Carlos in by the waist and deepened their kiss into something more passionate and intense. When their lips parted and the kiss was broken, they both were left breathless, they sat there for a long moment just breathing the same air and looking into each other’s eyes. Carlos captured his lips again this time more like a promise, a promise that everything was okay and that he loved him. Ben sealed that promise with his kiss reaffirming to him that everything was going to be okay.  
“Wanna spend the night again?” Ben breathed against Carlos’ lips and he let out a small laugh brushing their noses together affectionately.  
“I thought you would never ask.” Carlos teased as he felt Ben slip his hands under his shirt and slide it off for him. He grabbed ahold of the waistband of his shorts and gave a commanding tug, clearly wanting them off.  
Carlos chuckled and helped Ben undo his shorts and slide them off. He kicked his boots off and was hoisted onto the bed, Ben crawling on top of him. Carlos smirked and slid his hands up into Ben’s hair giving it a bit of a tug making him groan a bit. “Wanting me to beg again?” He continued to tease and Ben shook his head starting by kissing him on the lips before migrating to his neck, starting to leave a really big hickey. The bruise wanted to form almost instantly and the spot he chose made his body throb with his own heartbeat sending little waves of pleasure through him. Ben went to each of Carlos’ sensitive spots and left big love bites all over him. From behind his ear, to his hip, and down to his thighs. He left love bite bruises along his inner thighs. The whole process left Carlos buzzing, his body fully relaxed except for one place that was craving Ben’s undivided attention. Ben smirked up at Carlos who let out a ragged breath.  
“Do you know what I’m doing?” Ben teased as he playfully rubbed a hand over Carlos’ tented boxers. Carlos moaned and shook his head, hips thrusting for more friction. “Marking my territory,” Ben smirked sliding off his boxers and leaving one last hickey just above his groin before taking Carlos into his mouth and sealing it all. Carlos was so worked up by Ben’s lips journey across his body that it didn’t take long for that heat and tension that began to pool behind his navel to release. Ben cleaned up the mess and slid up to pull Carlos into one last very heated loving kiss.  
“Now anyone can see that you're taken. All mine.” Ben chuckled and snuggled his face up into Carlos’ neck laying down next to him. Carlos panted softly and smiled.  
“Good. I want everyone to know that we belong to each other.” Carlos crawled on top of Ben, leaving Hickies on him as well. Marking him as Carlos’ territory. Ben’s need was taken care of just as quickly once he was properly marked. The two curled up, entwining themselves together and falling asleep beneath the covers.


	23. Escaping the Isle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma, Gil, and Harry Hook escape the isle and go after fairy godmother's wand.

Uma was furious, she was fuming with rage as the VK’s left the fish and chips shop with Jay in tow. It wasn’t fair, everything was going so well until Hook messed up. “Damn it, Harry! I was this close to getting what I wanted. This close to forcing the VK’s to get me the magic wand. Why did you have to go and blow it?!” She screamed at him. Harry was to busy adjusting the bag of ice on his crotch sighing.  
“That one lass that came with them fought off me and half the crew on her own. It isn’t like we were prepared to fight someone like that. I’m sorry captain.” Harry groaned. She wanted to continue to be mad at him, she was but seeing how much discomfort he was in felt like punishment enough for now.   
Uma needed a new plan, with Jay safe and sound the VK’s would most likely be heading back to Auradon somehow. That was it. They had to be leaving through the barrier which means they have a way of getting out. If they can get out then that means so can she. It wasn’t foolproof, but it was a better idea than being stuck here.  
“Harry and Gil, come with me. We’re getting off this miserable rock.” Uma growled and lead her first and second mates to the barrier where the bridge spans. “Hide. When the barrier opens, we dive through. Be ready to swim.” Uma commanded and they did just that. Uma hid behind some barrels, Hook dipped behind a tarp over some wooden pallets and Gil hid inside an open barrel. They waited there for nearly half an hour before the limo drove by, opening the barrier with it. On their cue, the three sprang out after the limo and dove through the closing hole in the barrier.   
Immediately Uma could feel the swell of magic within her and she used it to speed their travel across the water by summoning waves to push them along as they swam to shore. Free. Free was the only thing on Uma’s mind. The wind was clear, the air was clean, the place was beautiful, and no one would send her back. The trio of pirates regrouped and climbed the hill towards the forest. There were berry bushes and trees full of fruit. The pirates took all that they could carry and walked deeper into the forest to make camp. Uma used her magic to create a fire when the group was having trouble.  
They were all sitting around the campfire, bellies full of fresh fruits. “So what’s the actual plan Uma? We left the ship and the crew back on the Isle?” Harry questioned quietly as Gil had already been passed out.   
“Revenge. It’s always revenge but whatever we do we aren’t going back to the Isle. I’d rather die than spend another day suffering on the pitiful rock while we survive off table scraps from this place. It’s too good here and I’m not going back.” Uma insisted and Harry nodded along, he almost always agreed with Uma. The two curled up together and spend the night sleeping by the fire.  
In the morning the fire was out and the group had a fresh hunger in their stomachs. They got up and went to the nearest town, subtly stealing food as they went. They stuck out like sore thumbs but that wasn’t too much of a big deal for now. Uma stopped and asked for directions while Harry and Gil swiped anything not nailed down that looked like food. They took their haul out of town following directions to the museum of Auradon where Fairy Godmother’s wand was left. Why she didn’t keep it on her person at all times was beyond Uma but that just made things easier, or so she thought.   
They ate while they walked, eventually making it to the museum by night and they broke in using Uma’s magic. It took a couple of tries as she was still adjusting to using it before capturing the guard, tying him up and gagging him before sprinting up and around the museum looking for the wand. They came upon the hall of villains only to see their parent’s likeness on display. Ursula was casting a spell, Hook was fighting with Peter Pan, and Gaston was attempting to shoot the beast, the current king.   
“Do you ever think our parents would be proud of us?” Gil asked innocently before Uma scoffed fixing her mother’s statue with a look of supreme disdain.  
“Of course not. They’re villains and we don’t need them. We never needed them before and they sure as hell never cared about us.” Uma spat before turning and dragging the two of them with her. They made their way to where the wand was. Uma looked at how it was floating and tilted her head. Definitely there were some kind of protections. Before she could stop him, Gil slipped past the railing and dove for the wand setting off an alarm and getting knocked back by a forcefield.   
“Damn it, Gil!” Uma hissed grabbing him by the ear and hoisting him up. She felt like a mother scolding her children and she hated it. She groaned and motioned for them to follow as they sprinted back outside as quickly as possible fleeing the scene. The last thing they needed was to get caught when they didn’t even make progress towards any plan. The idea of just flat out stealing the wand was bust. The only other plan that Uma could come up with was that they needed something to trade for the wand. They needed something just as valuable that they could bargain with, it was the only idea she had, and it frankly wasn’t a great one. She knew how slim of a chance that they could pull this off was, but she had to try. What’s the point of getting off the isle if she can’t also get what she came for? No one would stop her and if they did, she would rather go down trying then hiding like cowards in a forest.


	24. Mad About The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Ben enjoy the simple and innocent fun of taking a shower, people seem to be whispering all day, and Jay loses his cool.

Carlos woke up with part of him still throbbing from the smattering of love bite bruises all over him. Ben was already awake and, in the shower, so he got up and padded to the bathroom, opening the curtain and slipping in with him. He stopped washing himself with soapy hands and worked on Carlos’ body smiling.  
“Morning sleepy. I was gonna wake you up after my shower cause you looked like you were having a good dream.” He beamed peppering kisses over his face as his soapy hands made slow circles over Carlos’ body. He relaxed into Ben’s touch letting the smile spread over his face.  
“Yeah, actually I had a really good dream about us.” He took some of the body wash, lathered it up in his hands and worked on finishing cleaning Ben’s ruggedly handsome body. He let out a hum of approval at his lover’s actions and they fell into a peaceful silence just cleaning each other and waking up in the process. Ben soaped Carlos’ hair with shampoo and styled it into a mohawk grinning.  
“See I think you could pull it off.” Ben gestured at the mirror as Carlos crooned out of the shower at an awkward angle to look in the mirror. It made him look a lot more punk rock but he couldn’t help but laugh. It was such a childish and lighthearted thing to do that it felt nice for something to be innocent and not so serious. It just made Carlos realize how serious things had been since he came to Auradon, sure the Isle can get pretty serious but there were days of just having fun sometimes. A part of his heart missed the simple innocence of just having fun. Thankfully Ben was willing to be playful with him, so Carlos gave Ben a mohawk too once he worked the shampoo into his hair. They both laughed at how ridiculous he looked with a mohawk, it just didn’t suit him. He rinsed his hair out destroying Carlos’ masterpiece and stepped out of the showering chuckling at the pout his isle lover had.  
“Come on, we gotta hurry up, you didn’t bring clothes for tonight, so we have to get you back to your dorm for clean ones,” Ben commented while drying himself off in a way that Carlos could easily just peer through the gap in the curtain and fully admire. Ben had such a classically handsome body between the muscles and the shape. It distracted him until he realized he was staring then worked the shampoo out of his hair.  
Once the two were dried off and Carlos put his clothes back on they hopped into Ben’s royal blue car and drove to school. With a sweet kiss, they parted ways, Ben heading to class and Carlos sprinting to his dorm to swap out clothes. Jay was just leaving nearly running right into Carlos. The look on his face flashed a mixture of emotion first surprise, then recognition, then confusion and finally disappointment. With little time before class, he didn’t have time to sit and question why he looked so disappointed, so he just snagged clothes and quickly changed in the bathroom before heading to class.   
It was during class that Carlos could hear the whispers. He occasionally heard his name and it made his ears perk up, but he could never quite make out what people were talking about. It made him extremely self-conscious. Once lunchtime rolled around, he went to sit with the group, Ben and Jay sitting on opposite sides of the table, mildly tense before he sat down with his tray containing the essential food group that is pizza. Evie, Lonnie, and Mal all looked at Carlos before whispering to each other giggling. Losing his patience, Carlos groaned and looked directly at Evie.  
“Okay, why is everyone whispering around me today. Do I have a sign on my back or something?” He whined making Ben momentarily smirk triumphantly at how oblivious his lover was to the swath of bruises on his neck and chest that were visible. Jay just scowled stabbing into his muffin with his fork looking at it like it had personally offended him.   
“’ Los, You’re covered in hickeys. Look.” Evie held up her little travel-sized heart mirror for him and he inspected himself. Sure enough, he was properly speckled with them in a very obvious way. A deep crimson blush crept up his cheeks and he looked to his smirking lover with an accusatory glare.  
“I told you I was marking my territory last night baby” Ben cooed, and Carlos rolled his eyes grinning. The girls burst into Awws and giggles, but Jay’s face darkened as he glared straight at Ben like he just spoke something forbidden.  
“Carlos isn’t your “Territory” he’s a person and he doesn’t belong to you. Just because he’s shacking up with you doesn’t mean anything.” Jay seethed from across the table. Ben’s eyebrows knit together in confusion then disapproval not sure what to say. Carlos’ blush went from one of cute embarrassment to a flush of anger in seconds.  
“You don’t get to speak for me, Jay. Ben is my boyfriend and I don’t mind him claiming me. You’re the one with the problem.” Carlos growled and Jay only scrunched up his face in anger before launching himself deftly over the table tackling Ben to the ground. The two started wrestling as Jay attempted to fight him while Ben was trying to restrain Jay not wanting to fight. The entire cafeteria had turned to look and Jay was completely fuming with jealousy and anger.  
“This is your stupid fault. You’re turning Carlos against me you stupid fucking prick.” Jay spat in Ben’s face before being rolled over and pinned down by Ben who glared angrily at him.  
“I’m not doing anything. You’re the one who is upsetting him.” Ben growled before Carlos pulled Ben off of Jay. Jay stood up and started to go back after Ben but Carlos got in the way looking angry and disappointed.  
“You need a major attitude check bro. I don’t know what your damage is but your need to fix it because this isn’t okay. You just attacked my boyfriend for doing nothing. Think about that Jay. If you care about me why are you trying to hurt the things I care about?” He had tears of frustration prickling at the corners of his eyes as Ben was wiping spit off himself with a napkin. Jay just huffed and walked off leaving everyone stunned, confused, and pretty mad. Ben pulled Carlos into a hug and they sat back down comforting each other. Mal got up and ran after Jay, knowing better than to let him run off on his own again.


	25. Eclipse of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay runs into the Trio of pirates and makes a very bad decision out of hurt.

Jay marched off toward the forest needing to getaway. He couldn’t handle school right now, he couldn’t even handle his friends. Hell, he couldn’t handle Auradon right now either. The promise of familiarity that the isle gives is tempting to Jay still. He knows that place like the back of his hand, it’s home. He shakes those thoughts from his head as he enters the forest, Mal giving up on following him as it seems he isn’t headed back to the Isle. Jay just wanders drifting through the trees not thinking, he can’t think it hurts too much. Carlos is mad at him all because of that stupid pretty-faced prince. He grimaces and keeps going letting a fog fill his brain as the scents of the forest fill his mind. He does until he hears movement and sees light. Jay carefully sneaks to a nearby tree avoiding making noise. He comes upon the camp of the three pirates. Gil is lounging asleep, Harry is busy eating some fruit, and Uma is brooding. Jay observes them for a minute before he gets an idea, it isn’t a good idea, but he doesn’t particularly care.   
Stepping out into the small clearing Jay holds his hands up showing surrender as Uma and Harry shoot up, one hand on her mother’s necklace and the other on his sword. “I can help you guys. You guys wanted to leverage me for the wand, right? What if I can help you get something else to trade for the wand?” Jay speaks slowly, not even thinking anymore, the hurt in his heart is speaking for him.  
“Why would you help us?” Uma looks at him untrustingly, rightfully so. Not long ago he was their captive, knocked out and beaten up. It didn’t really make a lot of sense honestly.  
“We would be helping each other. You get the wand and I get someone out of the way.” Jay smiles at the words as they leave his lips, his head is screaming for him to stop but his heart is bleeding out this plan from its wounds and it won’t let him think, the pain is overwhelming. Carlos rejecting him and siding with someone he met not that long ago. It boils his blood so hot his face tints slightly red. Uma examines him for a long second not taking her hand off of her mother’s necklace.  
“Alright. Who do you plan to bring to us that is worth the wand?” Uma raises her brow at him curiously. The words spill from his mouth like blood, but it feels so good to his aching heart.  
“The Crown Prince of Auradon. Benjamin Beast. He is worth the price of that wand, he has some really powerful magic spell cast on him, I assume by fairy godmother herself, If you threaten to remove the spell, his life for the wand, no one would be able to stop you. Even Mal seems careful about whatever stupid spell is.” Jay sounded to pleased with himself and Uma could sense it. He wanted this almost as badly as she wanted it. Looks like her luck is changing.  
“Alright, but how are you going to get the prince to come to us so we can take him hostage?” Uma questioned still not fully satisfied. She was playing this safe, all her plans had been working perfectly until someone else messed them up. She wouldn’t let that happen this time.  
“Ben and I got into a fight if I text Carlos telling him I want to apologize to the prince by the forest, knowing how goody-goody all these damned Auradonians are he will come running. Then you guys pop out from behind the trees and kidnap him. You get him out of the way and Carlos won’t hate me anymore. This prince is spoiling our relationship, it’s his fault and I want him gone.” Jay couldn’t help but feel rage at the very mention of Ben’s name, that wound was still so fresh he could practically taste blood from his wounded heart. Uma was like a shark to it, sensing his pain and grinning at its weakness. This was good, it wasn’t the best plan, but it was better than anything she had thought of so far.  
“Alright. You get him down here and we take care of him for you.” Uma cackled with glee, she loved how pathetic Jay looked all heartbroken and filled with bubbling emotions. Auradon had really done some damage to him and she was bathing in his sorrow. It was a balm to her anger for her failed plans before. Jay whipped out his phone texting Carlos.  
“Hey, I wanted to say I’m sorry for everything that happened. I was hoping you could tell Ben to meet me in the forest so I can apologize to him. I just want somewhere quiet away from people after the cafeteria you know. Please ‘Los.” Jay texted and for the first blip of a moment something about all this finally felt wrong, he was lying to Carlos, but his heart spoke up again reasoning that it was for his own good. Besides, villains lie it’s what they do. Jay shook the thoughts from his head and lead the pirates to the edge of the forest to wait. Jay got a text back from Carlos only replying. “K.” He needed this to work, it had to work.  
The group waited around for what felt like an eternity before they saw Ben and Carlos walking down the hillside towards the tree line towards Ben. Jay hissed in frustration, Carlos wasn’t supposed to come too. Shit, shit, shit. Uma didn’t seem to care though as the two approached, Carlos speaking first.  
“You wanted to apologize?” He said looking into Jay’s eyes. Jay frowned and sighed.  
“I am really sorry… for this.” Jay tackled Carlos to the ground and before Ben could react Uma, Harry and Gil leaped from the forest taking hold of Ben and dragging him into the forest while Carlos could only struggle and squirm.  
“Jay! What the fuck! They got Ben! Let me go! Jay?” Carlos slowed down as recognition of what was happening came to him. Jay helped them take Ben. JAY HELPED THEM. Those words screamed in his head as he wrenched himself free with a strength, he didn’t know he had, slugged Jay across the face, knocking him hard enough to slip out from underneath him and run after the pirates into the forest leaving Jay clutching his face on the ground. Once Carlos got to the clearing, the Trio of pirate stood, one holding a sword to Ben’s throat while Uma held his head up by his hair, fingers clutching her mother’s necklace.  
“One step closer and your prince is toast. If you want to see him alive bring us Fairy Godmother’s wand. If you don’t, we will remove this insanely powerful spell from him.” Panic rose in Ben’s eyes and Carlos knew this was bad, worse than he had imagined, they had no idea what would happen if they removed that spell.   
“Fine but I need time…” Carlos croaked not sure what else to say, fighting the angry tears at the corner of his eyes. Uma nodded and sighed annoyed but understanding.  
“Fine, If you don’t have the wand within the next two days, Princey here will be sleeping with the fishes, understand?” Uma narrowed her eyes on him, and he nodded reluctantly. He gave Ben an apologetic look, but Ben smiled and nodded slightly. Carlos turned around and headed back out of the forest, leaving Ben with the Trio of pirates.


	26. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is betrayed by Jay and vents both his pain and his rage. Lonnie comforts Carlos and Mal gets answers.

Carlos stomps out of the forest to the waiting Jay. He opens his arms to Carlos. He approaches Jay before rearing his fist back and socking him in the jaw with a right hook, knocking him away before Carlos takes a step closer and uppercutting him in the gut. He’s filled with rage and betrayal.   
“HOW COULD YOU?!” The tears came as he started wailing on Jay, toppling him over and laying into him with punch after punch. Thankfully his emotional state left him weak making his punches only barely hurt.  
“I did it for us, Carlos. He was corrupting you, turning you against me.” Jay argued trying to defend himself but this only frustrated Carlos more.  
“No, you did that. You chose to act the way you have all because you’re jealous that I’m in love with Ben. You might have just sent him to his death Jay. You betrayed me and everything I stand for. I don’t want to see you again. Don’t touch me and don’t talk to me.” Carlos shoved off of Jay and trudged up the hill back towards Auradon Prep. He had to stop, bracing himself against the wall before slipping down it letting the tears just come. His sobbing attracted the attention of Lonnie who was walking by with Jane. The two girls came running.  
“Carlos, what’s wrong?” Lonnie immediately kicking into big sister mode. Carlos tried to speak but the words kept getting stuck in his throat at first.  
“Jay betrayed us. The pirates escaped the barrier and they have Ben. They’ll kill him if they don’t get Fairy Godmother’s wand.” Carlos sputtered between choked sobs. Jane gasped but Lonnie just pulled Carlos into her lap and held him, rocking him till the cry stopped. Lonnie looked at Jane.  
“Go get Mal and Evie, we need to tell them what happened.” Jane nodded and scurried off leaving Lonnie and Carlos. She held him to her chest, her worry making her heart pound, but she knew Carlos needed more comfort than she did. He was falling apart in her arms. The mix of Jay’s betrayal and Ben’s capture was all too much for him to handle. She didn’t blame him, all she could focus on was helping Carlos for Ben’s sake. Once he finally calmed down Evie and Mal came sprinting out.   
“What the hell happened?!” Mal cried out in surprise at how broken-down Carlos was.  
“Uma, Harry, and Gil escaped the barrier. Jay asked me and Ben to meet him in the forest to apologize. He helped them capture Ben. Uma and her two assholes want the wand in exchange for Ben. If they don’t get the wand Uma’s going to mess with the big spell on Ben.” Carlos sniffled but his words made Mal stiffen. Evie gasped and leaned down hugging Carlos tightly. They all stood up and Mal’s brows furrowed.  
“Even if we give her the wand there is no guarantee she won’t try to mess with Ben’s spell. We need to know what that spell does. I have an idea, but I need confirmation. I need to speak with Fairy Godmother, you three need to work out some kind of plan, we can’t give her the wand or Auradon is completely toast.” Mal dictated and everyone seemed to nod in agreement. Carlos, Lonnie, and Evie headed back to Evie and Mal’s dorm while Mal headed to the headmistresses’ office.  
Once she got to the ornately decorated door she knocked insistently and quickly. “Come in” Came that same old sugary sweet voice that Mal had come to be used to. It still made her nauseated to hear those syrupy tones, but she stomached it. She barged through the doors and Fairy Godmother’s face fell from pleasant to unhappy. “Yes, Mal?” Fairy Godmother asked flatly.   
“Ben is kidnapped, and someone wants to mess with the spell that we put on him. The problem is I don’t even know what spell was used. I need to know how bad this could get.” Mal was very serious, changing the good fairy’s expression from unhappy to deeply concerned.  
“Mal, we used a spell that has never been cast before. It’s a time-reversal spell. We turned back time about two full years so that Ben wouldn’t die. The spell clings to him because it’s the reason he is alive. Removing the spell could kill him. However, it might not.” The good fairy pondered for a minute.  
“Might not? Explain.” Mal demanded not wanting to waste any more time than necessary.  
“Well because of the changes we made, the timeline was altered meaning so is Ben’s fate. There’s a chance, a slim one, that because of all the changes made since the reversal he may not die if the spell is removed.” Fairy Godmother tried to sound positive, but it was mostly for effect. Mal knew when the good fairy said slim, she meant insanely slim, minuscule, one in a billion. It made her sigh heavily. “Oh and by removing that spell there would be a huge backlash of magic to the one removing it. There’s no telling exactly how powerful or what the effects would be but suffice to say it took nearly all our magic to cast the beginnings of the spell, so the backlash would be immense. It would be completely overwhelming. However, that memory spell is why Ben remembers meeting you four, because he did. You all were friends for two whole years. With time rewound none of you remembered but Ben did because of your memory spell, that’s why he had dreams.” She further clarified. Mal suddenly felt light-headed sitting down in the visitor’s chair across from Fairy Godmother’s desk. She felt glimpses in the back of her mind, memories, fragments of memories coming back of her time with Ben and being in Auradon. She remembered casting the spells now. She remembered it all like a faint childhood memory. She looked at the good fairy as tears welled up in her eyes as memories of Ben’s death overwhelmed her, the funeral and their friendship. It all came back to her now and so did the associated emotional baggage. She had to save Ben. She stood and gave Fairy Godmother a quick goodbye before hurrying back to her dorm. She needed to tell the others.


	27. Forming A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VK's are getting their memories back and they pack an emotional punch. Using their knowledge of the past and present the four work to make a plan to save Ben, their last resort a slim chance.

Mal headed back to her dorm where Evie, Carlos, and Lonnie were all waiting. Carlos still looked pretty upset but was holding it together. Evie was pacing the room but stopped when Mal opened the door. The look on her face must have been shocking because everyone looked concerned and surprised. She still had tears on her face and the beginnings of puffy eyes from crying as the memories still clouded her brain making it hard to think straight.  
“Mal what’s wrong?” Evie came over to her and pulled her into a hug. Mal quickly accepted it and squeezed Evie tight like she might disappear. This was uncharacteristic for the somewhat selfish, snarky attitude Mal that they typically saw but she couldn’t help it it was overwhelming to have these feelings from the past flood her present. It took a long moment before she managed to compose herself.  
“It’s a time spell. It’s complicated apparently when Ben was sixteen, he invited us all here, all four of us. We became friends, Carlos and Ben fell in love and Uma broke down the barrier. The villains escaped and, in an attempt, to save Carlos’ life Ben died. Guys, Ben died. In that timeline, me and Fairy Godmother worked a spell to reverse time, but I left a second spell, a memory spell so he didn’t forget us. Time was rewound by two years and things were put in place to change the timeline, like Ben not becoming king until he was eighteen and done with school. Guys, we all went to Ben’s funeral. He died saving you Carlos and we lost him. He was our best friend and king. Uma is the reason he died. History is repeating itself. Chances are if Uma removes that spell Ben dies.” Mal held onto Evie’s hand as Lonnie and Evie coped with what they were hearing. For Carlos his tears had started again as the memories came to him as they did with Mal. While he remembered most of it to this point he didn’t remember the death and the spell til now. It broke his heart as if he had really just lost Ben. He sobbed and Lonnie pulled him back against her to cry. She was on the verge of breaking down, tears already streaming down her cheeks. Evie was the only one not crying. She was holding it all in, something she was an expert at. The memories were coming back to her too now. She felt the pain and the loss but she powered through. Evie was the most resilient of them all when it came to emotions, only showing what she wanted to show and right now she could not break down, someone had to be the rock for everyone else.   
“You said chances, what do you mean by that?” Evie’s voice calm, clear, but still concerned.  
“Well, because the timeline changed so much, so might have Ben’s fate. There’s a chance that Ben would survive the removal of the spell but it is so slim we can’t risk it.” Mal sighed and Evie nodded with recognition. She paced back and forth head swirling.  
“Uma wants a wand, right? What if we give her a fake wand with real magic? What if we use the 3D printer in the art department to make a fake wand and for Fairy Godmother to bless it with a small amount of magic, not enough to cast a big spell but enough to fool Uma? We get Ben and then run before the three can figure out it’s a fake?” Evie contemplates the idea and Lonnie seems to agree but Mal’s face scrunches up shaking her head.  
“No, that won’t work. If we leave her without sending her back to the isle, we risk her repeating history, sacrificing herself to bring down the barrier and starting a villain take over. No, whatever we plan we need to also capture Uma and her two lackeys. We can’t risk it. That spell we used to reset time can’t be cast again. It caused disruptions in the magic of Auradon for so long that even I could still feel them when we got here. Who knows what kind of mess trying that again would cause? We have one chance to do this and Two days to figure it out. All I know is our very last resort, the absolute bastion of hope we have is that if we let her undo the spell Ben might live. It’s the shittiest failsafe in the world but it’s the only one we got. So we need to think of something else.” Mal sits on her bed going through her spellbook deep in thought. Carlos is calming down now but he still looks broken up.  
“I’m going to go get some rest, I’m of no help right now to you guys. I need to pull myself together.” Carlos whimpered getting up and heading to the door. Everyone silently nodded not wanting to argue. Carlos called Chip the limo driver for a ride to the castle as he left Auradon Prep, he couldn’t be here right now. He knew what he needed, and it was going to hurt.  
Once at the castle Carlos slipped up to Ben’s room just standing in the doorway for a long second. He observed the cold, unlit empty room and his stomach turned, and his heart ached. It felt so wrong without Ben here. He crosses the room to one of Ben’s wardrobes and pulled out a much too big shirt for Carlos and stripped down to just his boxers before sliding the shirt on. He padded over to the bed and slid inside. It smelled of Ben and felt warm. Carlos felt the tears well up in his eyes, despite all the tears he had already cried so far. He clung to the pillow squeezing his eyes shut tightly. “Please be okay Ben,” he begged over and over, just repeating it as a small little wish until exhaustion to him and he succumbed to slumber.  
Back in Evie and Mal’s room, Lonnie got an idea. “So, what if we did what Evie suggested but what if the magic, we enchant the wand with is actually a trap? What if we boobytrap the wand so when she uses it traps them?” The three girls looked at one another. That actually might work, they would have to be careful about it. Evie left the room soon after to start the 3D printer on making the wand while Mal and Lonnie continued to go over back up plans and alternatives well into the night.


	28. Shattered Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos dreams of Ben's funeral as the memory comes back to him, Jay comes back for forgiveness.

The graveyard was unsurprisingly empty, with the villain’s having taken over it wasn’t safe for most people to be out. The casket and tombstone prepared by the Fairy Godmother herself. Everyone was dressed in black, even the VK’s. All the color in the world, even in their hair felt dimmed as they lowered Ben’s coffin into the waiting earth.  
“He was the living embodiment of goodness. Benjamin Beast was a just and good king. He was a beloved son, lover, and friend. As his light dims, we shine our lights brighter in remembrance of him.” Fairy Godmother choked up as with a swish of her wand the dirt began to cover his casket. Carlos clung to Evie as he sobbed into her shoulder, Mal stood stoically as tears painted her porcelain face, and Jay stood head bowed, hair masking the sorrow he desperately wished to hide.   
“He deserved better…” Evie comments bitterly to the sky and Carlos nods absently, willing away the remainder of his tears, bottling them up for inevitably later that night.  
“It’s all my fault. He did this for me… he died to save me,” Carlos clenched his jaw, self-loathing and regret bubbling inside his gut. Mal shook her head putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“Ben died because that was the kind of guy he was. He was so good, too good that he would risk himself for those he loved. He loved you, Carlos, more than anything. He did it to protect the thing he loved most because of the goodness in his heart.” Mal’s voice gravely and a little strained trying to keep the last vestiges of her composure.   
Carlos woke to arms being wrapped around him, waking from his nightmare. For the briefest of seconds, he had hoped it was Ben, only to be greeted with the face of the last person he wanted to see right now. Jay.   
“What are you doing here?” Carlos said bitterly wiping the tears from his eyes and pulling out of the boy's embrace. Jay frowned but didn’t protest, it all seemed to catch up with him finally.  
“I came here to apologize Carlos. I know I messed up. I just want to help make things right. I get it now. After you got so mad at me it finally started to click that Ben was never the problem, it was me the whole time. I was just so wrapped up in how things were before he came along that I didn’t want to let it go. I miss you, Carlos. I just want things to be okay between us.” Jay’s expression honest and desperate, he wants this so much and Carlos can see every bit of it, but his pain is still too raw.  
“Okay? How can I be okay? The man I love is possibly going to die because of you! You are so selfish, Jay. We are supposed to be a team, us four, and that means this selfish crap needs to stop. You never were like this on the isle. I can’t believe you. Do you even know what you have done? That spell Uma wants to remove is a time spell. Fairy Godmother and Mal rewound time to save the kingdom because Uma let all the villains out. Ben DIED!” Carlos couldn’t help how much that short sentence rattled him to the very core. “He died protecting me. If they remove that spell, chances are he will die again. All those dreams of his? They actually happened. You were one of his best friends Jay. You just betrayed not only me but him.” Carlos couldn’t help the angry just as much as he couldn’t help the tears. He was so overwhelmed he didn’t even know what he was feeling anymore his body and heart just ached and he just wanted Ben to sweep him up into his arms and make it all better again.  
Realization his Jay like a speeding train as memory after memory, feeling after feeling, came flooding into his heart and mind like heavy summer rain. The skies tore open and lightning striking his heart as the gravity of it all settles into his very bones. He remembers and now he knows what he has done. Without warning, Jay breaks down. The calm almost careless demeanor gone as he sobs into his hands. Carlos doesn’t have it in him right now to console him, they both are broken in their ways but broken together. Finally getting the emotional response from Jay that Ben deserves Carlos can feel the goodness in his heart, like a small glimmer of Ben’s warmth, remind him who Jay is. Jay is his friend.  
“I messed up ‘Los… I fucked up so bad. I’m so sorry.” Jay cries and for a second Carlos feels bad for him before he remembers what he did. Carlos lets out a shaky sigh and puts a trembling hand on his friend’s knee.  
“When we get Ben back, Alive, I’ll let him decide whether or not to forgive you. You betrayed me, but it wasn’t my life you put on the line, Jay. Yes, you fucked up, fucked up so bad I don’t even have words to describe it, but you’re still my friend. So for now, I can’t forgive you, but if and when we get Ben back, we will let him decide.” Carlos and Jay looked into each other’s tearful eyes and that spark, their friendship was there. It was faint and damaged like a broken mirror with a cracked reflection, but you could still see some semblance of what it was and what it held. Carlos got up and checked his phone. It would be time for school soon. He didn’t have the strength to go but he needed to catch up with the girls on the plan.  
“I’ll do anything I can to help get him back, I swear. Let me help. I want to fix this.” Jay begged and Carlos reluctantly nodded. Carlos got up, slipped into Ben’s shower and changed back into his clothes. Together the two of them headed for the dorms together, getting a ride from Chip. When the two boys arrived all three girls were passed out. Mal on her bed snuggled up with Evie, their noses touching while Lonnie lay spread across the other bed reminding Carlos of how Ben looks in the morning. It filled him briefly with a shot of warmth that he needed an inner strength reminding him that this wasn’t over. Ben could be fine, he just had to fight for him.


	29. Harry Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to flirt with Ben and the gang goes over the plan one last time.

Ben sat tied up next to a tree near the campfire the Trio of pirates had made. He had his eyes closed and was just doing his best not to think too much about what was happening to him, the threat on his life. He felt something move next to him and he peeked his eyes open long enough to see Harry had come to sit next to him, a smirk on his face as always playing with him.  
“Well Hello, princey…” Harry cooed stroking his cold hook’s curve gently across Ben’s cheek. Ben could feel anger bubbling in his gut, he was definitely not in the mood to be flirted with.  
“Harry.” He replied blandly, forcing out all the mix of emotions he naturally felt for the man. Not one of them was a good thing, he didn’t like Harry. Not just because of what he did to Carlos but of what he did when he was captured in his dreams. Ben knew some part of his dreams was real and the last thing he wanted was to be groped and possibly more by some hook wielding pirate with no sense of self-respect. Harry flirted with anyone who would entertain him, but Ben didn’t want to entertain him, he was a taken man with enough self-respect not to flirt with anything with a pulse. So a silence fell between the two of them an uncomfortable one as Harry seemed to read the unpleased expression on Ben’s face.  
“What am I not good enough for you? High and mighty too above the isle to find us attractive.” Harry’s ego seemed a little bruised by Ben’s obvious unwillingness to flirt with him.  
“I’m taken and you aren’t my type,” Ben said coldly not really giving a single care for the flirtatious pirate’s feelings. He was being held hostage in exchange for the power to take over the kingdom. Was he serious right now?  
“It is cause I’m from the isle isn’t it?” Harry spat out angrily earning Gil and Uma’s attention now.  
“No. My boyfriend is from the isle. I just don’t like you, Harry.” Ben glared at him and Uma actually seemed intrigued by this, the prince of Auradon in love with someone from the isle.  
“Who?” she asked getting up and stalking over in her carefree way, similar to jay. Ben bit his lip, he wasn’t really wanting to share this information because it could come to bite him in the ass but they waited for him to speak. With a heavy sigh, he looked at Uma ignoring the look from Harry that made him feel sick.  
“Carlos De Vil,” Ben replied, and Uma’s eyebrows rose in surprise before looking to Harry.  
“Leave the hostage alone Harry, we don’t want spoiled goods.” She almost for a second looked like she had some respect for Ben. It was a strange feeling, but Harry reluctantly moved away leaving him alone again. All Ben could think about now was Carlos and being back with him, whole and safe. He didn’t want anything to happen to him. In his dreams, he would willingly give his life to protect Carlos and the same rang true for now. Ben would do anything to keep Carlos safe. He loved him more than anything.   
Meanwhile back at the Mal and Evie’s dorm the five of them, the VK’s plus Lonnie were sitting around while the fake wand finished being made. “Let’s go over the plan one more time,” Lonnie recommended and reluctantly everyone nodded, they wouldn’t have a second chance to do this.  
“So the plan is, we get Fairy Godmother to bless this wand with a trap spell disguised as raw magic. When we give Uma the wand, she uses the wand triggers the trap and we get Ben. While Uma is trapped, we round the three pirates up and take them back to the isle. Simple, clean, and without fail.” Mal said calmly, “Easy peasy.”  
“Not really… what if Uma wants proof that the wand is real?” Lonnie askes and everyone frowns. They hadn’t thought of that.   
“We just have to hope she will take us on our word, besides she should be able to sense the magic coming from the wand as real. As long as we use the magic from Fairy Godmother the fake should seem almost identical to the real one.” Mal argues in hopes of calming everyone.   
“If anything goes wrong our priority should be getting Ben to Carlos so the two can run away to safety. If we need to, I’m sure we can fight them as long as they don’t have leverage.” Jay pipes us from being quiet. Him being supportive of Carlos and Ben comes as a kind of a shock to everyone. ‘What?” He says awkwardly exchanging glances with everyone.  
“We just don’t exactly expect you to be on team Ben after everything you know?” Evie mentions shrugging apologetically. Jay shrugs back a bit sighing.  
“When I got my memories of everything back, I realized that if time had not rewound Carlos and I would have never dated. He was never mine, to begin with. It put things in perspective, I guess. I don’t know dude. I’m just trying to do the right thing.” He shrugged and Carlos smiled a little bit giving Jay a small side hug. Evie and Lonnie made cute noises at the two boys’ friendship. Carlos rolled his eyes and Jay flushed a bit.   
“Now isn’t exactly the time to be acting all cute. So what’s the backup plan?” Carlos said seriously, not wanting to leave anything to chance, this was Ben’s life and he wouldn’t want anything to take him away again like last time.  
“If worse come to worse we let Uma remove the spell and hope for the best. If she removes the spell the backlash should knock her unconscious. The only downside is it could kill Ben in the process. It’s only a last resort but we have to be prepared for that reality.” Mal frowns and everyone seems grim as Evie’s timer on her phone goes off.  
“Wand should be ready… Let’s do this.” Evie says getting up to go get the wand. It was now or never.


	30. Never Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal gets the fake wand enchanted, The plan goes completely awry.

One the wand was done Mal went to Fairy Godmother’s office, not bothering to knock this time. She barged right in and held out the fake wand. “We need you to enchant this with a trap spell, but it has to look like just raw magic. Uma kidnapped Ben and we are going to try and trick her but we need your help.” Mal demanded not in the mood to waste time anymore. Fairy Godmother looks at her perplexed but nodded taking the wand from the girl and causing sparkles to pour from the tip of the fake wand. She enchanted the wand muttering a spell under her breath before handing it back to Mal.  
“This should suit your purposes Mal. I hope you bring him back alive this time…” She says solemnly. Mal nods respectfully for the first time.  
“We will.” Is all she says before heading out of the room.  
After Mal came back from Fairy Godmother’s office with the fake wand enchanted the group headed off to the forest. Jay took the lead showing them the way to the pirate’s camp. Sensing them coming, Uma grabbed ahold of Ben and yanked him to stand. Mal and the group stopped feet a couple of feet away.  
“You got the wand?” Uma asks letting magic swirl from her mother’s necklace threateningly. Mal holds out the wand to show it. Uma immediately looks at it and grins gesturing for her to hand it over. “Gimme the wand!”  
“Give us Ben!” Mal demanded and Uma growled her eyes flickering between the group before suddenly looking suspicious. She looked at Mal in the eyes.  
“Wait, this is too easy… prove it’s the wand. Do magic, but nothing fancy or Ben here’s spell gets removed.” Uma threatened. Mal growled and looked around at the group before looking back to Uma. Mal clenched her teeth and used the wand trapping herself in a mini version of the isle’s barrier. Uma cackled and shook her head staring down at the group. “Did you honestly believe that this was going to work? I’m a witch, I could sense the spell through that fake magic. I guess if you don’t want to save him. I should just take away this spell to prove a point.” Uma let magic swell before Carlos cried out.  
“Uma don’t! If you remove that spell you’ll kill him.” Carlos got on his knees begging. “Please don’t kill him.” His eyes welled up with tears. Ben looked terrified. Die? He was going to die if she removed that spell? How did he know that? Ben’s head swam with sudden questions as dread began to fill his gut and bones. Was this going to be how he died? The feeling sent chills through his whole body making him feel weak. He locked eyes with Carlos who was still begging. Uma looked down between Ben and Carlos before sighing heavily.  
“It’s not personal Carlos. It’s business.” Uma let her magic swell from her shell necklace. “By the powers of the sea, break this spell and set him free.” The magic from her shell snaked around Ben working its way into his aura, the magic around Ben, a mix of golden sparkles and smokey green mist became visible. Her magic pierced his aura as everyone stood watching in horror. The magic tore at the spell around Ben and he cried out in pain feeling every bit of it as it wrenched free from him slowly. The spell became unstable and there was a loud crack of energy as Ben screamed in pain. The magic rebounded and a massive wave of magic exploded from him as the area filled with golden sparkles and green mist. Ben slumped to the ground as everyone was sent flying backward knocked into trees and bushes. Uma was thrown into a tree and knocked unconscious. Gil and Harry were knocked away, harry getting stuck up slumped over a tree branch. The group was sent flying back. Jay caught Carlos mid-flight as the two slammed into a large oak. Jay was knocked unconscious as well. Carlos recovered quickly and ran for Ben who laid in the middle of the now cleared clearing. He shook Ben.  
“Ben wake up… Ben… Ben, you gotta wake up please.” Carlos begged shaking him harder than he probably should but not caring. He leaned down and listened for breathing. He wasn’t breathing. “Someone anybody. He isn’t breathing please help him.” He cried out. Lonnie came running after recovering from being thrown by the magic rebounding. She slipped down next to Ben starting CPR.   
“Come on Ben. Don’t do this.” Lonnie commanded doing chest compressions before leaning down to force air down his throat. She did three sets of compressions but still wasn’t giving up. She just kept going but Carlos wasn’t paying attention anymore. He fell to pieces clutching Ben’s hand. He let out the most painful wail and sob hugging the limp hand and arm to his chest. He was completely overcome with heartbreak and grief his whole body felt like it wanted to shut down at the same time. He just wanted to lay down and die too. It felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest and had been stomped on. He didn’t care about anything right now other than Ben, who he assumed was gone. Lonnie was probably still trying but Carlos couldn’t see anything anymore. His eyes were shut as tears poured down his freckled cheeks.   
Once the spell around Mal wore off she ran over to Uma and ripped her necklace off and tied her up. Evie did the same thing to Gil and Harry, after pulling Harry down from the tree. They rounded the three up and Mal cast a spell to keep them unconscious so there wouldn’t be any more interruptions at this point. They all turned back to Ben, Carlos, and Lonnie.  
Carlos was sobbing so loud he didn’t even hear the sharp gasp beside him. The only thing he felt was Ben’s arm move. “No! I’m not letting him go.” Carlos cried assuming it was Lonnie trying to move him. Ben groaned and sat up rubbing his chest gently from where Lonnie had done chest compressions.   
“Pup… can I have my arm back?” Carlos hazarded to open his eyes and looked to see Ben smiling at him. Carlos launched himself onto Ben holding him tightly still sobbing into his shoulder.  
“B-ben… I thought… you died,” He barely managed between choked sobs.  
“I know… it’s okay. I’m here.” Ben soothed pulling Carlos into his lap properly holding him comfortingly. Lonnie got up and went to check on Jay who was just waking up. He saw Ben sitting and holding Carlos.   
“Is he okay?” Jay asked quietly to Lonnie who was inspecting the back of his head for injuries.  
“Which one?” Lonnie joked briefly. “Ben nearly died, I’d wager he was dead for a second there and Carlos is fine thanks to you.” She smiled and sat next to him patting his arm. Ben picked Carlos up bridal style making his chuckle despite his tears of joy and relief.  
“Next time I rescue you.” Ben chuckles setting him on his feet. Carlos’s face scrunches up for a moment.  
“Let’s not let there be a next time.” Carlos laughs and pulls Ben down into a loving kiss in front of everyone.


	31. Just A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat is over and love is all that matters to Ben and Carlos.

Uma, Harry, and Gil were taken by Mal and Fairy Godmother back to the Isle and locked back under the barrier. The details of what had happened to the prince were kept under wraps to keep the public from panicking over something that had already been dealt with.   
Carlos and Ben initially were inseparable from the moment that Ben was cleared by Fairy Godmother as to being healthy and whole. They headed back to the castle and curled up in bed together cuddling. Carlos had his head on Ben’s shoulder as his chest had a nasty bruise forming from the CPR. It wasn’t long before Ben fell asleep in the comfort of Carlos’s embrace.   
Ben stood at an altar before the entire kingdom with Carlos’ hands in his own. “I do” Ben smiled eyes watering as he pulled Carlos in for a kiss as Fairy Godmother announced them as husbands. It was a beautiful moment that was followed by images of a honeymoon across the kingdoms just the two of them. Everything was peaceful and beautiful as Carlos was backlit by a sunset, half-naked and looking like an angel. “Ben” He called out lovingly. “Oh, Benny Boo,” Carlos said again and Ben woke up.  
Carlos sat smiling in the early hours of the morning, far too early for either of them to be awake. He smiled and snuggled up into Ben’s neck. “What were you dreaming about you were making noises in your sleep.” He chuckled and Ben smiled actually finally feeling rested for the first time in what felt like months.  
“I was dreaming about us Pup… Us getting married and going on our honeymoon.” Ben ran his fingers through lover’s hair. Carlos seemed quiet for a moment before sitting up.  
“I don’t remember that happening?” He looked down at Ben a little surprised before he shook his head realizing what Carlos was thinking.  
“No, it wasn’t one of those dreams. It was just a normal dream. There were no feelings like it was a memory… it’s more of a hope.” Ben smiled sitting up to pull Carlos into a loving kiss. He let the kiss run away with them a bit, getting a little heated and just loving each other before they parted Carlos smiling.  
“You want to marry me? Me? Carlos De Vil? You sure you really want a future with me, my prince?” Carlos actually seemed surprised and a little confused.  
“Yes. Yes, you Carlos De Vil. I want to marry you someday. Don’t feel rushed we finally just got back together… it was just a dream.” He sounded content to leave it at that, pulling Carlos into another loving kiss that the two of them cherished, it was nice to just simply be in love without any stress. Just two young men falling in love together.  
“But you don’t get dreams, right? Or are you having normal dreams now?” Carlos seemed curious and Ben just shrugged a bit.  
“I guess when Uma removed the spell it stopped the dreams from happening somehow?” He didn’t really seem to care about the answer too much, he cared about living in the moment and appreciating that. Carlos seemed to understand but still wanted answers. She removed a major spell from him and the only side effect seemed to be him practically dying. It was a major consequence but apparently, the dreams were to.  
“Actually… now that you bring it up a lot of the dream memories are a lot fuzzier… I can still remember them but they aren’t as clear as before. The only ones that are still clear are the ones about you.” Ben’s face scrunched up a bit as he tried to recall things now. He heard it for the first time in a long time “Don’t forget.” He looked surprised looking at Carlos who smiled warmly.  
“I said don’t forget babe. I won’t forget either. I love you and I don’t want you to forget about us. We got two extra years to be together and learn about our relationship. Not many people get that kind of thing.” Ben felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes as he smiled. This was everything he wanted right here. He loved Carlos and that was all that mattered to him.  
Within an hour the two had nestled back to sleep but were later reawaken by Ben’s phone alarm for school. Ben groaned and Carlos yawned smiling.  
“You know, Fairy Godmother might let us get today off for everything that happened yesterday. I mean you did nearly die.” Carlos reasoned and Ben thought for a second before pulling out his phone and calling the school. Without surprise, Fairy Godmother agreed to give the two of them the day off school due to special circumstances. The two nestled back into bed wide awake now but trying to go back to sleep.  
“What are we going to do with a whole day to ourselves?” Ben asked perking his head up at an angle to look at Carlos’s face. He stuck his tongue out at Ben playfully and smiled.  
“I’m not leaving this bed unless I have to, all day. I don’t know what you plan to do my prince but I am now in a committed relationship with this bed. Ben scoffed dramatically and chuckled.  
“I’ve been replaced by a bed… why does this not surprise me one bit knowing you?” Ben laughed with Carlos who shrugged.  
“It’s less a replacement and more of an addition. Besides no one could replace you, my prince. Even if you had… gone… yesterday you would never be that easily forgotten. I love you more than any extremely comfortable plushy bed.” Carlos forced a smile, the events of the day prior clearly replaying painfully in his head again. Ben rolled over on top of Carlos attacking him with kisses making him squeal and giggle till Ben stopped.  
“I think I know what I’m going to do today,” Ben said huskily and nipped at Carlos’s ear. His face went bright red looking up at Ben with a small smirk.  
“Want me to beg?” Carlos teased pulling Ben down into a deep kiss rolling him back over so Carlos was on top of Ben now. That’s how they spent the first day of Ben’s freedom from the past. They spent it together and in love. Ben wasn’t alone anymore, and his heart didn’t ache. It swooned knowing that as long as he had Carlos he would never forget and their love would never be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to say but this is the final chapter. I had planned for more to come after this but things changed. So here it is. I hope that you liked it. I've started another Benlos fic titled Love is a Battlefield. There are already a couple of chapters posted of that. I hope you guys will let me know what you thought and continue to read as I move onto other stories.
> 
> Next Story: Love is a Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning: Updates will be inconsistent but I will finish this story, but it might take time.


End file.
